


Sebastian's Fantasy

by Millie27



Series: City of Pain and Pleasure [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Possessive Sebastian, Public Blow Jobs, Pussy Clamps, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie27/pseuds/Millie27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Sebastian's Control. Sebastian's plans for world domination are coming together. However, he still not getting any closer to obtaining Clary's love. Sebastian decides to send Jace away for the day while he makes sure Clary fulfills all his deepest darkest fantasies. Sebastian doesn't have to be nice about it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is going to fuck Clary something he wanted to do since the day he met her. Sebastian is more than willing to commit to incest it's just a matter of convincing Clary to do the same. Even if it means there must be pain before pleasure.

Sebastian was done playing with games with Clary and Jace. Sebastian was frustrated with not getting any closer to his goal of getting Clary to love him. His other goal of dominating the world was at its final stages. He would enjoy ruling the world just not as much without a Queen, a lover, a wife, and the future mother of his children who all happen to be his baby sister, Clarissa Adele Fairchild. Or she should be a Morgenstern, no she IS a Morgenstern and he was going to make sure that she was going to take their honorable father's name. Sitting in his room wasn't doing him any good. He had worked out for 2 hours and the frustrating was still mounting and wasn't 8 am yet. 

"How I'm going to get Clary to love me? Do I need to trick her into seeing the light?!" Sebastian thought.

Then the idea came to his head. He needed to send Jace away for a while, a long while. He picked up his cell phone and made a quick call. "Michael, is it ready? (pause) Good. I'll have Jace pick up today. I'm sending him immediately so don't leave your shop. (pause) Yes, he'll have the rest of the payment. Bye." Sebastian smiled victoriously knowing Jace wouldn't take Clary on this trip. Michael's shop was a dangerous part of the Russian underground in St. Petersburg. Most Shadowhunters didn't even adventure there and went there when necessary. Sebastian headed towards Jace's room.

Sebastian opened the door to Jace's room. Jace had the workout with Sebastian this morning and he had obviously had taken a shower and wearing a new set of clothes. "Jace, I need you go to Michael's shop to pick up the last item for our plan." Sebastian calmly said. 

Jace turned his head towards Sebastian with sad and longing look in his eyes. "Sebastian, I want to take Clary to Barcelona today to show her the Monastery of Pedrallbes. Can it wait until tomorrow?" Jace asked. 

"No, it cannot wait." Sebastian said authoritatively. Actually, Sebastian was pissed off but he needed to remain calm.

"Besides you two spent the last three days together...alone..in Madrid...without me." Sebastian said not concealing his hurt or slight anger. 

"Sorry, it's just that I wanted to spend more time with Clary to make up for the time I miss. And I can't have her come with me to Michael's place. Wait.... Are we in Russia?" Jace inquired.

"Yes, I thought it would be much quicker. I would do it myself but I have an important errand that's needs attaining to. I don't want to waste any more time and besides when we're done you two can have all the time in the world." Sebastian said. Secretly, Sebastian thought Clary would want to be with him instead Jace by then. 

Jace, realizing that he was right, stated "You're right. I'll say goodbye to Clary and head off."

"No need I'll tell her myself and I'll even set a dinner date for you and Clary. If you leave now you can be back by 5, make it to dinner at 7, and have the rest of the night to do what you want."

"Okay, I'll leave now and give Clary my love." And with that Jace left.

Sebastian headed towards his room and packed some items in a large black duffle bag. Sebastian decided to make Clary breakfast and letting her sleep more. She would need the energy anyways. He made her chocolate chip pancakes and a large coffee. Hopefully, this will show Clary his affections and if not there were other ways. Sebastian was at Clary's door and quietly entered the room. Clary was still asleep, it was 9 am and that was late for Sebastian. Sebastian had to remind himself Clary wasn't raised as a Shadowhunter thanks to their mother. Clary was years behind in training because of Jocelyn. Clary's saving grace was her ability to create new runes and she was his sister. He placed the tray on the nightstand and went to wake Clary. Sebastian gently kissed Clary's forehead and "Wake up, sweetheart. We have a lot of things to do today." He loving whispered in her ear.

Clary awoke with a smile on her face but her eyes remain were closed. "Hey, let me get ready and we'll go." as she held Sebastian's arm. She realized that it was Sebastian and sprang up from the bed and back away from Sebastian. "Where's Jace and why are you here?" Clary cautiously asked.

"Well, Clarissa could treat me more nicely, after all, I did make breakfast for you. I didn't even get a thank you or a "Hello, Sebastian" instead I get "Where's Jace?" and a demanding "Why I am here?". I wanted to show you my affections and you brush me off!" Sebastian angrily said. He knew that he was being dramatic about this but it would put Clary in uneasy state and make it easier for him to control her and make love to her. 

"I didn't mean to offend you..it's...just Jace and I had plans to go Barcelona to see a church. Look, I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you." Clary sweetly and forced herself to come closer to Sebastian. Put her hands around his neck and kissing the naps of his neck which the kisses were deep and long. She kissed his lips pulling his head towards her's. Clary hated how easy this was becoming. Sebastian was enjoying this. He wrapped his arms around Clary's waist. He caressed her back and moved his hands down towards her ass. His hands went inside her PJs shorts and grabbed the small cheeks of her ass. Clary jumped on top of him. Her legs wrapped around him she grinned her pussy near his penis. A feeling that Sebastian love. The kissing become hot, heavily, and wild. Clary never broke from the kiss knowing it will make him anger. She hated kissing him, hated him touching her, and she hate everything about Sebastian. Despite all her hate for Sebastian, her love for Jace was stronger. While Sebastian knew Clary was doing everything he thought she would and more. 

Sebastian broke from the kiss. "Ok, if you really want to make it up to me then I want you to change into something." Sebastian smirk and walk towards the bag. He pulled out a deep royal purple bag with a silver rabbit logo. She didn't know the brand was but she knew it was expensive. "Here change into this after you eat." It was a command, not a request. Clary sat down on the bed and started to eat the delicious pancakes. She ate them slowly hoping Sebastian would get bored but Sebastian always seemed focus on her. 

"Clary, Jace had to go run an errand and he couldn't take you with him." Sebastian said to soften the tension in the room.

"May I know why?" as Clary took another bit of the pancakes. 

"Well, the shop is in a dangerous part of Russia's underground. Clary, we both didn't want you to go. There are poisonous plants, dangerous creatures, and not to mention other things. If you had immune to the poisons and years of training you could have gone. How are the pancakes?" 

"They're delicious. Did you make them?" hoping to have just a conversation with Sebastian and to avoid any more sexual interactions.

"Yes, I paid attention to our chef at our family manor. Clary, nice try. Get change." Sebastian grinned.

Sebastian handed her the bag and she walked towards the bathroom. Clary locked the door although it was pointless. Clary took a deep breathe knowing that Sebastian was going to fuck her. Clary was cursing at herself for giving in and doing what he wants. Clary opened the bag and pull an expensive sexy white bridal corset lingerie. The bra was a lacy push up, see through corset, the panties were a matching thong, and sheer white over the knee stockings. Clary wasn't forward to this but she learned from their last two sessions together that she couldn't over power him. Sebastian locked away all the steles and without them she couldn't make any runes. However, she didn't lose any hope. She changed out of her pjs and underwear and put on the lingerie. She had some difficulty putting on the corset due the ties in the back but she managed. The push up bra seemed to doubled her cup size. The corset was tight but not too restricting. The panties was just slutty and it screamed "Fuck me!" and that's what Sebastian wanted. Clary looked in the full length mirror although this normally would be something she would pick this out for her wedding night in the future. She did look marvelous, sexy, and right amount of slutty. But right now she felt a whore, in bridal lingerie, going to please her evil, sadistic older brother. He's going to fuck her again. She took a deep breathe and went into the bedroom. 

"You look stunning!" Sebastian was ecstatic and incredible horny at the sight of Clary. Sebastian moved closer to Clary with only a few inches that separated them. She could sense the desire in Sebastian's eyes.

Clary forced a smile. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

"How do you feel in it?"

It was better, to be honest with Sebastian especially when she was this close to him. "I feel like a slutty bride." Clary realized that she made a huge mistake. She said, bride! She knew that he had heard her. Sebastian had a huge grin on his face. His plan was working.

"Bridal, yes. Slutty, no. I preferred to say that you look sexy to entice your husband." Sebastian said with a smug look on his face.

Clary immediately knew what he meant by husband, him! But this wasn't the time to fight Sebastian. 

"Thanks." Clary weakly said.

Sebastian grabbed the back of her head and began to make out with her. Clary knew she was losing control again. She was wondering why she keeps letting Sebastian have control over her. But Sebastian had darker thoughts in mind. He lifted Clary and push her against the wall. He never broke the kiss and concrete his efforts on getting Clary to love him. Clary was at a lost of what to do. She was half-hazily kissing him. Sebastian broke from the kiss and he looked piss off.

Sebastian released Clary from the wall and push her to the floor. He grabbed her hair and pulled it up forcefully. Clary swatted his arm away and suddenly she realized her mistake. "Okay, Clary, you just lost the use of your arms and you're receiving a spanking." Sebastian smiled viciously, Clary couldn't see him her back was facing him.

"Sebastian, I-"

"No talking, Clary. You need to learn I'm in control and as soon as you obey and love me things will get very pleasant. Otherwise, the pain will be your constant teacher. I know how to keep you quiet for a while." 

Sebastian grabbed a ball gag and a long silken scarf from the bag. He wanted to used silk ropes but Clary wasn't ready. He needed more of her trust and love in order to push their love making to new heights.

"Arms behind your back and hands interlocking." Sebastian commanded.

Clary did what she commanded to do. Sebastian wrapped the scarf around her slender wrists. He tightly bonded her wrist together until her elbows. "Go ahead and try to get out." Sebastian said.

Clary tried to get free of the scarf but wasn't able to do so. "Okay, I'm going to gag you now." Clary pleaded with Sebastian with her eyes. "It's going to be a little while as long as you obey the rules." Sebastian with a wicked grin.

"Open wide." he said as he stuffed the ball gag into her mouth. It was attached to two black straps on either side of the ball. She hated the rubber taste in her mouth but she knew worst things were going to happen. Sebastian snapped the gag into placed at the back of her head.

Sebastian gently placed Clary on the floor with her chest on the ground. "Ass up in the air." he commanded.

It was difficult for Clary without the use of her hands. But she managed to use her knees and stick up her small pale rounded ass. Clary's mind froze she was doing what Sebastian without any resistance. "It is worth the pain to defy Sebastian?" Clary thought. She decided to save her defiance when she saw a way out and hopefully it was soon. She needed more of Sebastian's trust in order to escape with Jace.

Sebastian removed two more scarfs from the bag and bound Clary at the ankles and knees. Clary moved couldn't really move her arm or legs. Now, she was frightened. She was completely at the mercy of Sebastian.

"Now for the spanking. And since you obey my orders it's going to be brief."

Sebastian kneeled behind Clary and with his bare hand smacked Clary's ass perfect small round ass. Clary groaned in pain. Sebastian altered between her left and right ass cheeks. This time only received 10 smacks and Clary's ass was red, burning, and in pain. Sebastian quickly placed Clary in a kneeling position. "Good girl, Clary. You deserve an award." Sebastian announced.

Clary was breathing heavily. She wondered why Sebastian was obsessed with punishing her then pleasuring her. "Oh, I had a wonderful thought. I'm going to blindfold you as well." Clary only looked at him. "It's to enhance the pleasure. Just trust me, it will be great." Sebastian said sweetly.

He took a black scarf from the bag and covered her eyes and tied the ends. Clary was bound, blind, and unable to speak. Sebastian kneeled beside Clary and kissed the nap of her neck. He was deeply and passionately both sides of her neck. He massaged her shoulders trying to relax her. "Relax, Clary." he loving whispered in her ear. He loving stroke her chest for a while. He reached down and lower the cups of her corset bra to expose her breasts. Sebastian whispered in her ear "I love you, dear sister. I just want you to accept my love and love me back. Is so hard?" Clary shivered in response. 

Sebastian began to massage her breasts. Clary moaned behind her gag and realized that Sebastian knew how to turn her. "Did he know her deepest desires?" Clary thought. Sebastian gently pressed into each breast and showing great care to each pink nipple. He moved them in a circular motion causing her to moan. He kissing her along her collar bone. Sebastian kept up his hands on her breasts continuing his actions. Suddenly, his right hand slowly traveled her flat stomach. Clary tied to protest but the ball gag prevented her from voicing her displeasure. Sebastian ignored her protests and slid his hand into her panties. He found her clit and rubbed it. Clary resisted she squirmed and tried to shake him off. Sebastian grabbed Clary by the throat with his left hand moving her head back with such force that she was actually dizzy. Sebastian had a strong grip her throat but he wasn't choking her.

"Do you like being punished?" Sebastian hissed.

Clary shook her head no. "You know this means you have to be punished. For a person who says she doesn't like to be punished, I have to punish you multiple times." Sebastian expressed.

Sebastian went his bag of toys and pulled out two large alligator clamps with hooks and two small weights. Sebastian sat behind Clary and tugged at her small nipple. He attached the clamp to her right nipple and Clary screamed through the ball gag. The teeth dug into her sensitive nipple. She started to tear right away she didn't realize that Sebastian was about to place the second one on. Clary thrashed about which cause her more pain in her nipples. She stood still and took deep breathes. "Oh, fuck." she thought.

"Time for the real torment."

Sebastian added the small weight to the right clamp. Clary let out an animalistic scream. Clary thought she was in pain before she was wrong! She pleading with Sebastian not to add the other one and take them off. Sebastian ignored her and add the second one. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Thought the weights were small but they felt like boulders to Clary. Her small breasts were being painfully pulled down. She couldn't move because any movements caused her to renew the pain. She only could breathe heavily through the ball gag.

Sebastian wasted no time getting a magic wand vibrator. He knew this vibrator was going to push Clary to her limits of pain and pleasure. He sat down behind Clary. Clary panicked and she made a sudden move and jolt of pain spread through her nipples. She felt that the nipples were dragging down. Sebastian decided to have fun with Clary. He ripped the thong panties from the sides. They were expensive but he could get more. Ripping them was worth it. He tossed the pieces to the side and saw his goal; her clit.

Sebastian reach down and gently rubbed her clit. He was searching for her g-spot. Clary moaned and grunted in pleasure and pain. Clary was tearing because she was in pain. Why couldn't Sebastian leave her alone? But she knew Sebastian would find one way or other to do this to her. Clary bend forward and intensely regretted her action. The pain was relentless and she moved back to levitate the pain. Sebastian never stopped rubbing her clit and found her g-spot. She moaning was frequent and deeper. Clary wanted to cum and her slight swaying motions were torturous. She wanted some relief. But she could not decide if she wanted to cum or the clamps to be remove more. Her jaw began to ache as well. 

"Why aren't you cumming? I would like to see you cum." Sebastian with a wicked tone of voice. Clary could only moan in response. 

He knew perfectly well she couldn't cum. The pain was too intense for Clary. Sebastian decided to give Clary's jaw a break. Sebastian took his hand away from Clary's clit. His hand was wet with the evidence of Clary's arousal. "Clary, I'm going to remove the ball gag. You cannot talk until I ALLOW you to. But I will allow you to moan and cum." Sebastian said.

Clary could move her jaw trying to relieve the ache. Clary wanted Sebastian to fuck off but the next punishment would be worst. Sebastian turned on the magic wand on low setting. "Oh, Clary, I do expect you to cum. You're going to enjoy this!" Sebastian said with a lustful tone.

Sebastian placed the vibrator against her clit. Clary let out soft moans and Sebastian turn up the speed. He needed Clary to have longer, deeper moans. But the pain in her nipples didn't going away. Sebastian push Clary back towards him trying to help ease the pain. Clary moaned louder but couldn't cum. Sebastian turn up the speed and focus it on her g-spot. Clary was moaning but also grunting in pain. Sebastian was frustrated he wanted Clary to cum and enjoy this but she needed to be discipline. Sebastian untied the scarfs on her legs with his free hand and gently help Clary down on the floor on her back. Sebastian removed the magic wand from Clary's clit. Sebastian moved in-between her legs spreading them wider giving better access to her pussy. Sebastian pushed a pussy lips aside and turn up the speed on the magic wand. He began to hear the passionate moans he wanted. She was close to cumming Sebastian could sense it.

Clary was happy that pain in her nipples had eased. However, Sebastian was getting her to cum. Clary forced herself to relax and focus on the pleasure. Clary closed her eyes and pretended that Jace was pleasuring her. The pain was gone and she let out a moan and cum. Sebastian smiled and kiss Clary on her lips. "Clary that was wonderful and I didn't even mind that you cum on me. Would you like those nipple clamps removed?" Sebastian asked with his wicked smile.

Clary wasn't sure if he was rhetorical or not. "Yes, Sebastian I would like them to be removed...please." Clary hesitantly responded.

"See, that wasn't hard. I'll remove them but you're doing something for me." that was a request not a suggestion and Clary knew it.

Sebastian removed the clamps at the same time and Clary hissed in pain and shook violently. "Oh, it hurts bad!" Clary froze she spoke without permission he was going to punish her again.

Sebastian did hear her but decided to show her his merciful side and besides she said please. "It's okay, I shouldn't have removed both at once. I'm untying the last scarf." Sebastian helped Clary sit up and undid the scarf from her eyes. He helped her gently onto the bed where she laid down. "How do you feel?" Sebastian seemed to be genuinely concern about her. 

"They're still hurting still." Clary said in pain. She would rather say she was fine but she wasn't in the mood of finding out Sebastian could see through her lie. She really didn't want to be punished anymore.

"Massage them with this lotion it will help relieve the pain." Sebastian tossed her a tube. Clary recognized the brand but still was weary of Sebastian's intentions. Clary reluctantly open the lotion and rubbed the lotion on her nipples and it relieved the pain but last time it made her horny. As she put the lotion on the nightstand and she noticed that Sebastian was completely naked! Clary knew she shouldn't be surprised but she didn't suspect that he would naked now. 

"So I take that you didn't suspect I would get naked? Well, I can't give you ALL the pleasure, my beautiful little sister." Sebastian sat and moved ever closer to her with a dark lust on his face. Clary wanted to run but Sebastian would easily over power her. "Do you want me to blow you?" Clary asked instead trying to please Sebastian and to get out of this horrible nightmare.

"Yes, but I need to punish you for talking out of turn."

"But..I thought..Oh,no!....Please.....no." Clary pleaded.

"You keep making mistakes. You tend to learn from your mistakes after you're punished. I am extremely lenient with you. Our father was a lot harsher with me and I'm trying to spare you that much pain. I promise I'm not going to gag you or hurt your nipples."

Sebastian revealed a cat-o-nines whip in his right hand. He was waiting for Clary to mess up again. He wasn't to punish Clary for no reason but he was into being the dominant one in the relationship. Sebastian moved between Clary's legs, bend them at knees, and spread them to each of the bed. Clary took a deep breath knowing the punishment will be severe. She wished she understood the rules she was reaching her breaking point with Sebastian. Clary closed her eyes thinking of Jace to take her mind off of the punishment.

Sebastian decided to add another element of his sadistic torment. He peeled back Clary's pussy lips with one hand and added a metal clamp to Clary's clit. Clary cried in pain and shook through out her whole entire body. Her clit was on fire. Clary started to cry and closed her legs. Sebastian grabbed Clary by the shoulders and with his right-hand jerk Clary's face towards him. Clary realized Sebastian was intensely angered by her.

"Listen, Clarissa, you brought this on yourself. You forced my hand and I need to teach you that cannot disobey me at every turn. I told you several times before obeying me and things well be pleasant for you." Sebastian said with a harsh tone. 

"Grab the bed posts and spread your legs wide." Sebastian commanded.

Clary did what she was told and hated the idea Sebastian was seeing her pussy again. He seemed to know how to break her. Sebastian stroked the cat-o-nine whip her pussy. He wanted to her to feel the instrument of her torture. Sebastian slowly removed the whip and put it in a striking position. He hit Clary's pussy. Clary screamed loudly and immediately closed her legs.

"Open them now!"

Clary quickly open them not wanting any more punishment. Sebastian hitted her right pussy lip first and Clary hissed in pain. Then he hit her left one with the same force. He wanted to make sure that Clary was aware of who was in charge. Sebastian continued his assault on Clary's vulnerable pussy. He was striking each blow a different part of Clary's pussy. Clary only screamed and cry as the blows landed on their mark. She didn't know how many hits landed on her pussy but the pain was excruciating and she shaking from the pain.

Sebastian stopped and left the bed. He grabbed the cream from the bathroom and went to back Clary. He settled between Clary's legs, removed the clamp from her clit, and gently applied the cream to her pussy lips and clit. "In few minutes she will be heal and incredibly horny." Sebastian thought. In the mean time, he would try to comfort her.

"So tell me what you're thinking? You can speak freely, I promise you won't punish at all." Sebastian said sweetly.

Clary knew that she still had to choose her words wisely. Knowing Sebastian he'll probably use her words against her at a later time. "I don't like the punishment on my pussy. I'm so much pain!." Clary cried.

"Admittedly, I got carried away. I won't whip your pussy anymore. You have my word on that as long you don't break your word." Sebastian said as he loving to stroke her arm. 

Suddenly, Clary couldn't breathe right. She felt the corset was too constricting. Clary's breathes became deeper and her mind was going crazy. She wanted to be fuck badly and she realized Sebastian put that cursed cream to make her horny. She tossed and around in the bed and trying to get comfortable. Clary sat up suddenly and took off the corset and she was getting wet and horny. She didn't want to be fuck but she couldn't control herself she had to come down. She got off the bed and walked around the room. But every moment made it worse. She tried staying still it didn't work either. Clary let out a loud moan and collapse on the floor moaning loudly. 

Sebastian didn't care if Clary took off the corset, ran off the bed, or landed on the floor. What matter to Sebastian Clary was horny, wet, and cannot deny him anymore. He was going to fuck his sweet little sister's pussy. Sebastian got off the bed and lifted Clary back on the bed. Clary was mess she needed to cum but not because of Sebastian. But her mind wouldn't let her have any logic or reason. Sebastian spread Clary's slender legs exposing her tight pussy. Sebastian's cock was hard, throbbing, and burning with desire. He positioned at the entrance of Clary's pussy, he grabbed her wrists, and force her to face him. 

"Clary, you cannot deny me now. You need to be fuck and badly. You're soaking wet and I'm not even inside yet. Look at me, Clary, I want to see your eyes as I enter you." Sebastian said with dark desire.

Clary didn't want to be fuck by Sebastian but her mind was in a foggy haze. Clary looked at him but not really forcing on him. Her intense need to be fuck trumped her disgust of her brother actually fucking her. Sebastian steady his cock with his hand as he prepared to enter her; he needed this to be perfect. Sebastian stared into Clary's eyes and his cock slowly entered her pussy. Clary groaned as she felt him inside her! All logic told her to scream STOP! but her primal urges wanted more. Sebastian moved inch by inch inside her and he was encouraged by Clary's loud moans. Sebastian stopped when he was fully inside of Clary. He was fulfilling his long awaited fantasy and it was better than he ever could dream possible. 

Sebastian slowly and steadily moved his cock out of her pussy leaving the head of his cock inside her. He slowly reentered her he loved the feeling of Clary's pussy tighten around his cock. He was in heaven fucking Clary and hearing her moan in pleasure. Clary's wetness made it easy for him to continue and to pick up the pace. He was faster suddenly he felt Clary wrapped her legs around his waist and her nails digging into his back. He was overjoyed she was becoming his lover. He could sense Clary was going to cum. 

Clary hated him and she hated the fact he was fucking her pussy. But he was satisfying her and he wasn't selfish about it either. He had masterfully skills. Clary decided to pretend he was Jace to get her though it. After all, they were physically build the same but completely the opposite personalities. They both had the same 11 inches long and nd 3 inches thick cocks. She couldn't believe she was allowing Sebastian to fuck her. Clary knew she was close to cumming.

Sebastian felt himself close to cumming as well. He began to passionately and wildly kiss her. "By the angel, Clary, I love you. I want to make you mine." Sebastian whispered in her ear.

Clary didn't think Sebastian knew the meaning of love but all she could do was moan louder.

"Ok, my love, on the count of three. ONE......TWO.......THREE!"

They cummed together in that moment they were complete bliss. They were panting as Sebastian slowly pulled his cock out her pussy. Sebastian fell onto Clary's side. "I love you so much and I really want to make you mine." Sebastian said as he gently kissed her hand.

Clary's body was worn, her mind refused to think, and her eyes lids felt heavy. She felt Sebastian cover her with a blanket before she drifted off to sleep.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her thinking one of his fantasies were completed. Now, he had a few other fantasies to complete soon and tonight she will fulfill them. But for now, he was happy and doze off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Clary have a dinner date at an exclusive restaurant in Russia. However, Sebastian isn't going to let Jace and Clary have all the fun! Sebastian is far from being the third wheel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shea and Grace Marie, this is for you!

Clary woke up in bed alone. She stretched and noticed the tightness and soreness in her muscles. She was still lying down and she let her mind wondered for a bit before she came to the horrible realization. She needed a shower badly. Clary felt dirty inside and outside. She allowed Sebastian to fuck her! Her own biological brother screwed her! Clary ran into the shower and turn the water on hot. She tried to scrub off every trace of Sebastian off her body. "If I get pregnant, I'm jumping off a bridge!" she thought. Pregnant, that would be what Sebastian want. Luckily, she regularly took birth control and she didn't think Sebastian would not want a child until they were married. What was wrong with her! Did she truly understand Sebastian's sick and twisted mind? After over an hour in the shower, she stepped out and towel herself off. Clary started to tear up at the thought that she had allowed Sebastian to fuck her. 

"Clary, are you in here?" said Jace as he knocked.

"Yeah! Wait for a few, ok?" Clary said.

"Ok, I'll be here."

Clary wiped the tears from her face. She quietly dressed in a pair of black yoga pants, a light gray tee with comfortable underwear. Clary glanced at the mirror to make sure that there was no evidence of tears. She left the bathroom.

Jace was sitting on the bed, lending against the wall, and extremely worn. He had a makeshift bandage wrapped around his upper bicep on his right arm. It had bleed through the cloth and Clary was worried about Jace.

"What happen?!" Clary demanded to know. 

"I got on the wrong side of a vampire on my way to Michael's shop."

"If I had a stele I would heal that for you."

"Here take mine." Jace said he tossed his stele to her from his pocket. 

Clary caught the stele and gently removed the bandage from Jace's arm. It was three large scratches. Luckily, it wasn't as bad as she thought. She took a towel from the bathroom and wet it. She wiped away the dried blood from the wound and quickly made a healing rune. The wounds started to heal instantly.

"Jace, why did a vampire attack you?" Clary asked.

"I don't know, he must have thought I would taste delicious."

"Jace..." Clary groaned.

"Ok, I stopped him from drinking the blood an innocent little girl."

"In broad daylight?!"

"Well, the Russian underground is actually underground. It's maze underneath in an isolated part of St. Petersburg. It's dark, dangerous, and confusing. No one who isn't a warlock, vampire, werewolf, or a Downworlder shouldn't be there and I am saying that! But I don't want to talk about right now. Clary, I want to take you to dinner .....St. Petersburg is quite lovely." Jace added.

"You don't have to do that if you're really tired, and we can eat here." Clary replied. Secretly, Clary wanted to get out of the apartment but Jace was hurt. 

"I really want to take you. It's an exclusive restaurant and it's supposed to be fun! Besides I need a break." Jace said with a charming smile.

"Yes! I need to get change. Wait, is Sebastian coming with us?" Clary asked.

"No, Sebastian had an appointment and he left when I got back. He said that he was going to be out all night. You don't have to change I think you look sexy but the restaurant might have a problem." Jace said as he loving wrapped his arm around Clary.

"I'll change into something fancy. How did you get a reservation?" 

"Sebastian knows the owner and made the reservation."

"Oh...when do we have to leave?" Clary was glad to go outside but unhappy that Sebastian was the one who arranged their date.

"An hour we have a table at 7. Why you don't want to go?"

"No, I want to go! I'm just surprised that Sebastian set it up for us. That's all!" Clary quickly lied. She hated that Sebastian was interfering with her love life and he fucked her just hours before. She didn't want to disappoint Jace either. "Let me get ready," she said. Jace slowly stood and kissed her. It was warm, tender, and filled with romantic passion. "Nothing like Sebastian." Clary thought. Jace slowly broke from the kiss. "I could kiss you for hours but we really need to get going." Jace said with a romantic brace.

"Ok, see you in a bit...lover!" Clary said gleefully. Jace laughed and left the room.

Clary went to her closet and picked out a simple but sexy deep red chiffon dress. It had a halter top with a silver clasp in the back. The back was midway exposed. The skirt of the dress was a full A-line that ended just above her knees. Clary decided to wear a matching set of black lacy bra and panties. She wanted to look sexy for Jace and despite she and Sebastian did; Jace deserved her at her best. She didn't blame Jace for anything he did. Jace was doing horrible things because Sebastian had control over him. Clary arranged her nicely done a messy bun and put on her makeup just like Izzy taught her. Clary also picked out matching deep red satin strappy 3-inch heels. She grabbed a fashionable black clutch and a long stylish black military coat. Clary realized Jace left his stele in her room. She grabbed his stele and put it in her clutch. She could make a rune that could get her and Jace to the Clave immediately. That seemed like the best option. Right now, the plan is to go to the restaurant and convince Jace to leave with her. 

"Clary, are you ready?" Jace said through the door.

"Yeah, come in!"

"You look beautiful! Wait, are you meeting your other boyfriend?" Jace playfully tease. He was dressed handsomely in his modern tailor black suit and his white dress shirt that only serve to enhance his sexiness.

"He doesn't like Russia so I have to settle for you." Clary jokingly responded.

"Well then, I'm going to make you forget about your other boyfriend." Jace twirled Clary around and kiss her on the lips. He whispered in her ear "I love you."

This is why she loved Jace. He can always make her feel better, they could joke about anything, and be supportive of one another.

They left the apartment in a good mood and decided to walk to the restaurant after noticing the heavy traffic in the streets. Clary and Jace chatted and laughed along the way there. After half an hour they reached their destination. Clary noticed the restaurant was wide, three floors high, and all glass walls facing the river. It the restaurant was in a loving part of town, clean and very modern. She also realized there a long line of people waiting to get in. Jace walked up to the bouncer at the door who allowed them both entry. The maitre'd seem to snotty, rude, and full of himself. He didn't even look up at them. "Name." he demanded.

"Velac." Jace said.

Suddenly, he looked at them as if he was scared to death. He nervously said "My sincere apologies! You two have the private third-floor suite which gives you marvelous view of the river and the city skyline. You also have a personal waiter and a large wine selection available on site. As well as a luxurious bathroom suite on the floor. I'll show you the private elevator for your exclusive use!." He showed them to the elevator and he kept apologizing until they reached it. The maitre'd pressed the button for them. Jace and Clary just looked at each other. They reached their floor where a friendly girl took Clary's coat. Clary kept her clutch with her. Jace and Clary both saw the wine rack took over the back wall and filled with every kind of wine imaginable. Clary turned her head and saw was there a large round Mahoney table with five chairs with different sizes of candles in the center. Clary's stomach turned. There were Sebastian and two slutty dressed women who upon further inspection were vampires. 

"Sebastian, I thought you'll be out all night." Jace said.

"I finished early and I decided to join you two. Why is there a problem?" Sebastian cooly said.

"No, I want to spend time with Clary. I haven't seen you much either. I'm fine with it." Jace guided Clary to a seat thankfully away from Sebastian. Clary put her clutch on the back of her chair. Jace sat down next to him. The vampires sat on the other side of Sebastian. The vampires were loud, high pitch, speaking fast Russian, and drunk.

"How did the meeting go?" Clary said. She rather ran away but she wanted to show Sebastian that he couldn't break her. 

"The warlock and I had some disagreements in the beginning but by the end I got him to see things my way." Sebastian smiled smugly.

Clary needed to throw up she know what he meant by he got him to see things his way. "Excuse me." Clary left the table. She headed to the bathroom. Clary immediately try to gather her thoughts pacing around the bathroom trying to calm her nerves. She splashed water on her face and realized the bathroom was modern and lovely but she needed to get back. She exited the bathroom and realized that Sebastian was the only one at the table. He was angry.

Clary walked cautiously back the table. Sebastian held up Jace's stele and Clary froze and immediately cursed at herself for leaving her bag at the table. "Sebastian, I can explain-" 

"I took the steles away from you because you had to earn them back. I was going to give back them to you because of what we did this morning. Now, I need to punish you again. Right now, as a matter-of-fact." Sebastian retorted in anger.

Sebastian grabbed Clary by her arm and bent her over his lap. Clary felt like a small child going to receive a spanking. She was embarrassed. He kept her wrists together with one hand and with the another Sebastian lifted the hem over her ass to reveal her panties. "Oh, my my, Clary, were you planning to get fuck tonight?"

"No, I just wanted to-

"Shh...I don't care that or why you did it. You broke my trust. I went into your clutch to find a tissue and what do I find?! A stele! You didn't know how disappointed I am with you! You're lucky I got annoyed with those two vampire sluts and told Jace send them home by taxi and stay with them until one arrive or else I would be doing this in front of them. We have some time, the traffic is heavy and getting a cab is going to take a while. I think 30 whacks on each cheek will suffice. Ass up now or it will get worse." Sebastian commanded. 

Clary struggled with her petite frame to stick her ass up. Her feet didn't even touch the ground. Sebastian slid her a little more forward with his left hand which never left her waists. He bunched up the cloth of her panties and settle them between the cheeks of her small perfect round ass. He gently rubbed her ass to allowed her to feel the instrument of her torment. Sebastian suddenly smacked Clary's right ass cheek. She hissed in pain. She felt the blow on the left cheek as well. 

"You're so like a child, Clary. Stubborn and undisciplined. I need to change that." Sebastian chastised her.

Clary would've had responded back but would have resulted in more punishment.

Sebastian whacked her left ass cheek four more times and whacked the right ass cheek. Clary only grunted in pain at the spanking so far it was 10. Sebastian decided whacked the middle of her ass with great force that she screamed. She thought the the whole place had heard her or at least their waiter whatever he was. Clary knew that Sebastian hit her four times and then he removed her panties. 

"Open your mouth wide!" he commanded.

Clary opened her mouth and Sebastian stuffed her panties inside. "That should keep you quiet for the rest of the punishment." Sebastian said. 

Clary could do nothing but pray that Jace wouldn't see her like this. Her panties stuffed into her mouth being dominated by Sebastian it was too much to take. Sebastian altered the remaining 10 whacks between her right and left ass cheeks. His last five was dead center of her ass. Sebastian was proud of his work. Her ass was red, bruised, and radiating with the heat from the spanking. He grabbed a small red thick candle from the table when he noticed the liquid wax builded up and smile cruelty as an idea came to his head.

Sebastian spilled the wax on Clary's sore red ass. Clary screamed violently through the gag. Clary thought the wax melted her skin. The wax was burning her already tender ass. Sebastian knew the wax droplets would only sting for a moment but the beating made it so much worst. Sebastian added more wax droplets to either side of her ass. Clary writhed in pain and shook violently. She kicked her legs. "Stop now!" Sebastian demanded.

Clary immediately stopped moving her legs. Sebastian added wax droplets to her vulnerable ass. Clary screamed and groaned as each droplet hit her ass. Sebastian was satisfied with Clary's punishment and decided that he should have fun.

Sebastian wiped away the dried wax from her ass. He grabbed her hair and rough pushed her on the floor in kneeling position. Sebastian removed the panties from her mouth and put it his pocket. "Remember when you asked me earlier if I wanted a blow job? Well, I want it now!" 

Sebastian stood up and unzipped his pants revealing his cock to her. He sat down giving Clary access to his penis. Clary opened her mouth to allowed Sebastian's thick cock in. She knew that defying will worsen any punishment that he had planned to give her. She knew she better do a good job of blowing him. Sebastian slowly entered his cock into her small mouth. He was glad she gave no resistance she learning how to satisfy his needs. Now, she needed to learn how to love him as well. His cock reached the back her throat and knew that he was choking her a bit. "Breathe through your nose, put your hands on your lap, and keep them there." Sebastian commanded calmly.

Clary slowly moved up and down Sebastian's cock as she placed her hands on lap. She prayed she could get Sebastian off quickly before Jace came back. She sucked as tight as she could and moved her tongue along the base of his cock to get a steady rhythm. She speed up the pace and she heard Sebastian moaning and taking deeper breaths. Sebastian's cock intensed up in her mouth. "Clary,....you're doing such.....a....good job." Sebastian said as he moaned. 

Sebastian grabbed her hair and roughly push her down her cock. He moving her head up and down. Clary, to her credit, never miss a beat she continued to suck. Sebastian was on the edge to cumming. "I am going to cum! You better swallow every drop!" Sebastian demanded.

Sebastian moaned as he cum. Clary forced herself to swallow every drop of salty evil seed. She coughed as try to regulated breathing. "You did a great job I'm willing make a deal with you." Clary just looked at him. "You can speak now." Sebastian said as he realized that Clary was obeying him without him ordering her to. "What kind of deal?" Clary calmly asked.

"You cannot have orgasm or cum during the entire course of dinner." Sebastian declared.

"How are you going to manage that?" Clary hesitantly asked.

"By putting virbators in your pussy and ass."

"What happens if I win?"

"I will leave Jace and you alone for three days to do whatever you want."

"If I lose?" 

"I will fuck you right there and then and you cannot argue with me." Sebastian said with a devilish smile.

"If I don't want take to the deal?" Clary with calm defiance tone in her voice.

"Then we do it now. I really don't care if Jace sees us or not."

He hit a raw nerve with that and she didn't what Jace to see Sebastian fucking her and without thinking Clary answered. "I agree to your deal."

Sebastian helped Clary to her feet. He called the girl who took her coat to bring the bag he brought with him. She brought expensive tan leather bag to Sebastian and disappeared again. Clary wondered where was she when Sebastian was tormenting her. Sebastian pulled out two medium size pink egg vibrators attached to a white wire and a remote that had two dials on it. He also took out a small bottle of lube. "Put your right leg on the chair and keep it there." Sebastian ordered. Clary cursed herself for wearing heels and she struggled to keep her balance on the chair. Sebastian placed a generosity amount of lube on the first virbator. His hand went in-between her legs and gently placed it at the entrance of her asshole. He entered her with the virbator moving in and out slowly inch by inch. Clary struggled not to moan. Finally, Sebastian fully impaled the egg virbator. Sebastian turned up the lower knob to 5. Clary took deep breaths just to control herself. Sebastian turn down the knob to 2 only sent small vibrations through her ass. Sebastian added another generosity lube to the another virbator and he teased Clary's clit sending shivers throughout her body. Clary started to wet and allowing Sebastian easy access to Clary's tight, sweet pussy. Sebastian turned the upper knob to 7. Clary doubled over trying not to have orgasm. Sebastian allowed the virbator to stay on the same setting for few moments. Clary trembled as closed her legs hoping to have some relief. 

Clary sat in the chair hoping to control herself. Mercifully, Sebastian lower the setting. They both heard a ding. "Not a word to Jace about this." Sebastian warned. Jace stepped out of the elevator looking exhausted. He quickly walked to table and gave Clary a kiss on the forehead. Jace looked concern. "Hey, are you ok? You seemed really red." Jace asked.

"I'm...Fine..ohh...I was wondering....oh....about you." Clary gasped and she realized that Sebastian turned up the knobs on the virbators.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! (Sebastian increased the setting in her pussy.) I'm.....just.....hungry." Clary lied as she slightly rock back and forth.

"Come let's eat. The food here is to die for." Sebastian emphasized with a slight smile as a young handsome waiter walked towards their table.

Clary couldn't concrete on their meal. The waiter was extremely attentive to them. She barely ate as Sebastian was toying with her. Sebastian kept rising and lowering the settings. Clary came close several to having an orgasm but she fought through. She oh and ah multiply times throughout the meal. Jace asked her repeatedly if she was alright. She tried to reassure him that she was fine. She needed to win. Three days could mean the difference of saving Jace and the world. She could separate them and then kill Sebastian. Clary was grateful that majority of the conversation was held by Sebastian and Jace and she didn't really pay attention. Clary saw that her torment was coming to close as they ordered dessert. Sebastian ordered the same thing for all of them, chocolate soufflés. The waiter cleared the table and left them to get their desserts. The waiter also took the candles away from the table. Sebastian decided to turn up the knobs to the highest setting, 10. Clary felt virbators intensify inside her and she felt herself losing control. She tried everything to hold back and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Then she just lost control. She had the most intense orgasm she ever experience and collapsed onto the floor. Jace was confused but went to help Clary to get up from the floor while Sebastian smiled victoriously. 

Sebastian turned off the virbators. Clary was wobbly on her legs as Jace held her steadily. Sebastian reached down under her dress and pull out the virbators."Oh....." Clary moaned. Jace saw the virbators and immediately understood why Clary was acting so strangely and he hugged her. Sebastian grabbed Clary by the arm and shove her onto the table. He placed Clary in the middle of the table and unhooked the halter top of her dress exposing her bra. Sebastian removed the bra allowing Clary's small breasts to be free. Clary's nipples tingled when they felt Sebastian's fingers traced them. Sebastian lifted the skirt of the dress revealing Clary's pussy. Clary knew in the back of her head she should fight Sebastian but a deal was a deal. Clary didn't want to find out what Sebastian would if she back out of it. 

Sebastian began to sucked her nipples first the right then the left until Clary let out a soft moan. "Jace, why don't let Clary blow you? It makes no sense that you're just standing there." Sebastian added. 

"Sebastian, I don't-" Jace said. But Clary interrupted him. "I want to!" Clary declared.

"Do you really want to?" Jace asked.

"YES!"

"Alright."

Jace climbed on top of the table and moved to the right side of Clary's face. Jace's unzipped and unbutton his pants and slid down pants and boxers. Jace's cock was hard already from Clary's perfect breasts. Clary eagerly open her mouth to let him in. Jace steadily entered her mouth. She greedily sucked his cock as he filled her mouth. She used her tongue to loving stroke the base of his cock giving Jace the signal to move. Jace slowly moved in and out of her mouth. Clary used her right hand and loving stroking his cock encouraging him to go fast. Jace picked the pace and move fast as she wished. They moaned in pleasure forgetting that Sebastian was there. Meanwhile, Sebastian continued sucked her nipples. 

Sebastian realized when the lovers were lost in their passion decided to fulfill his fantasy of fucking Clary in public. He slid down to Clary's pussy and saw she wet but not as wet as she needed to be. Sebastian gently rubbed her clit. Clary moaned loudly while blowing Jace. Sebastian continued rubbed her clit as she moaned and got wetter. Sebastian undid and lower his pants he stroked his cock and placed it at the entrance Clary's pussy. He placed his hands on her hips and moved into her taking advantage of her wetness. He fully impaled her and steadily fucking her. Sebastian was relishing the fact he was her in. "Oh, my little sister, you're still very tight." Sebastian expressed.

Clary didn't hear him but she know Sebastian was fucking her. She decided to focus all efforts on giving Jace an excellent blow job. Sebastian lifted Clary's left leg and placed it on his left shoulder which allowed him better access to her pussy. He went deeper, faster, and harder as felt himself getting closer to the edge of raw passion. Sebastian was pounding her. They were all moaning and lost in their embrace. Clary started to have trouble blowing Jace because of the rough fucking she receiving from Sebastian but she continued blowing him in order for him get off.

Sebastian decided it was time for a change in positions. "Jace, there is another hole you're going to fuck." Sebastian said arrogantly.

Jace slowly removed his cock from Clary's mouth and she moaned at it's lost. Sebastian crawled on top of Clary and somehow quickly flipped her on top him with his cock inside of her during the entire time. Sebastian was now lying down on the table and his hands still her hips. Jace was now behind Clary and he loving held Clary's chest. "I'm going to go inside you, my love." Jace loving whispered to Clary and then kissed the nap of her neck. "Go ahead." Clary responded. They both filled with lust and love and passionately kiss each other's lips. Jace broke the kiss and spread Clary's ass cheeks she leaned forward giving Jace better access to her asshole. However, she was now closer to Sebastian. Due to the blow job and the toys her asshole was easy for Jace to enter her. He moved slowly and held Clary's breast massaging them gently and altering between her nipples. Jace kissed both naps of her neck. When Jace was steadily fucking Clary and now it was Sebastian's turn to fuck her as well. Sebastian was moving at a rapid pace eager to get Clary and himself off. 

"Move, more,......Harder!" Clary moaned to specifically no one.

Both boys speed up their pace until they got into a comfortable rhythm.

They coming close to ultimate ecstasy and cumming. "By the angel, I'm soooo close!" Clary declared.

"Me too!" Jace moaned as he never slow down and alway caressed her breasts. He kept switching between kissing her neck and lips. 

They sweating and moaning as they were getting close. Sebastian felt himself needing to cum as well.

"Now!" Sebastian shouted.

They all cum at once. Clary collapsed into Jace both heavily breathing. Sebastian was tried too trying to calm his breathing. They were all a happy mess. That point Clary didn't care if Sebastian fuck her.

"Excuse me your desserts here." Their waiter said. He acted like nothing happened but did look lustfully at Clary. Jace helped Clary fixed her dress and Sebastian and Jace removed their cocks from Clary. The boys fixed themselves and Jace aided Clary off the table and into her seat. Jace sat down right next to her. Sebastian smoothly climb off and sat in his seat. The waiter quickly changed the tablecloth and served them their soufflés. Clary thought the waiter did this before.

"Enjoy!" The waiter said and left the room.

Clary realized the horror that she screwed Sebastian twice today. Sebastian already had a spoonful of of the delicious soufflé. "This is great but what we did was so much better." Sebastian said a sly smile. 

Jace held her hand as they wondered what Sebastian had plan for them later. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling a bit romantic right now. This a short feel good romance. Jace and Clary have the day to themselves without Sebastian in Amsterdam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I am writing a BDSM story with Sebastian and Clary. This chapter sets up Sebastian's jealousy and rage for the next chapter which finally gets Sebastian's biggest fantasy filled!

Clary woke up in tears. Her crowning thoughts were of Jace witnessing Sebastian fucking her pussy and how willing she was to accept it. Clary didn't remember how she got home or what time she went to bed. She knew she said good night to both Jace and Sebastian but lock the door to her room so neither Jace or Sebastian wouldn't come in. She was ashamed at herself so she couldn't face Jace but she anger enough to kill Sebastian. However, she killed Jace as well. She didn't want to leave her room today. She couldn't face either of them. She heard a knock at the door.

"Clary, it's me, Jace, please open the door, love." Jace pleaded.

"Jace, I want to be left alone today." Clary said in the verge of tears.

"I need to see you, we didn't have to talk, I need to hold until you feel better. I'm not leaving here until you open the door." Jace still pleading.

"I feel really dirty!" Clary announced.

"No, you're not. I spoke to Sebastian last night and I know none of it was your idea. You just want to spend time with me alone. I'm guilty and sick over it. Sebastian is jealous of us and wants someone like you. I have you and I hate to know you're feeling this way. Please, my love, opened the door." Jace begged. 

Clary hated to hear Jace begging and unlock the door for him. Jace instantly embraced her tightly as if he never wanted to let her go. "I don't deserved you." Clary voiced.

Jace shook his head no. "Sebastian shouldn't have done that to you. He needs to be control all the time. I know it was wrong but I couldn't stop it. All I could do was stand there and watch. I wanted to help but couldn't and should have. I have to admit I was jealous of Sebastian." Jace confessed.

Clary looked at him shunned and said "Why?"

"He got to have sex with you in public and I didn't. It's been a fantasy of mine." Jace was embarrassed to say.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I just want to spend the day with you in Amsterdam. Doing whatever you want." Jace loving said as kissed her forehead.

"Let me get dress to go out. I'm starving I want to eat at a cafe here. I never had Dutch food before!"

"I really do love you." Jace as kissed her lips with warm passionate embrace with his arms around her. For once, Clary felt safe in the hellish apartment. 

Clary dressed a casual green blouse, dark blue jean, and nice tennis and Jace was wearing his typically Shadowhunter outfit without the weapons, thankfully. Jace took Clary to a cafe where she had her first taste of ontbijkeok and she enjoyed it. After breakfast, they walk canal streets taking in all the sights and sounds of Amsterdam. They were just other normal couple who were talking, laughing, and occasionally making out. 

They visited Rembrandt House Museum something Clary always wanted to see. Clary was memorizing with all Rembrandt's works still there.

"One day there will be a museum devoted to you." Jace whispered sweetly into her ear and then he kissed the nap of her neck.

"Thanks!" She said as she laughed.

They had street food for lunch. It was bitterballen followed by stroopwaffles. Jace picked out it because Clary wouldn't touch pickled herring. Clary was glad Amsterdam had delicious food instead of pickled everything. They spent the rest of the day at Rijksmuseum. Jace suggested it because of Clary's love of art. Jace was happy because Clary was happy and that was all that matter to him. Jace promised to take her to the Van Gogh Museum one day but they had to go back to the apartment because it was getting late. Jace admitted he wasn't sure if they will be in the Netherlands tomorrow but he'll take her there. Clary told him that she was just happy to be with him. Then they walked and chatted while hold hands all the way to the apartment.

"Sebastian, we're here!" Jace announced.

Clary was having such a great time with time Jace and she forgot all about Sebastian. She frowned because Sebastian still had a hold on Jace. "Sebastian?" Jace asked. There was no response.

"Where is Sebastian?" Clary causally asked.

"I don't know. We spoke this morning and he told me that he needed to complete some affairs in order before we head to Bolivia." 

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I am not sure. I'll make dinner here."

"I'll help!" Clary said happily.

"Great, but I need to take a shower first. My hair smells like pickled herring. I accidentally knock into the vendor and some of the juice get into my hair. It's been bugging me. Give me 10 minutes, okay?" Jace asked.

"Okay." Clary said. Jace gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Clary thought Jace gave her such a great day and she haven't given him anything in return. Jace wasn't asking for anything either. He made no attempts or unwanted advances towards Clary. He was a gentleman to her the entire day. Clary walked towards Jace's room promising to herself that she will show her appreciation to Jace.

Clary entered Jace's room and heard the shower running in Jace's bathroom. His room was almost bare and furnished like a monk expect if a monk had a taste for sleek high end furniture. She stripped of all her clothes and toss them on a chair. She entered modern bathroom that was filled with stream from the hot shower. She realized that it was a double shower with frosted glass doors. Jace had his back cover with runes towards the glass. Clary admitted to herself she aroused as she stepped inside the shower as she wrapped her arms around his waist with a warm loving embrace. 

"Clary, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." Jace uttered as he placed his hands on hers.

"I really want to." Clary said as her hands reached up and explored Jace's steel hard abs and chest. She kissed his back.

Clary started to feel as clean as the water hit her face and body. She moved to the front of Jace and grabbed some soap and lather up her hands. Clary stroked his half harden cock from the head to his balls. She cupped her hand around his cock and move steadily. Jace let out low moans. Clary picked up the pace and was encouraged by Jace's loud and deep moans. "Don't..... stop......Clary!!" Jace said as loudly moan. She masterfully stroke his cock as it tense up in her hand. Her right hand moved up and down every inch of Jace's hairless thick 11 inch cock. She massaged with her left hand his balls helping him getting closer to cumming. Jace loved what she was doing. He was glad that she initiated their love making. 

Jace didn't want to cum yet. He needed Clary to feel wonderful as well. Jace turned Clary around with her palms against the wall. Jace lifted her right leg onto a small bench in the shower. Jace angled Clary so her ass sticking up giving better access to her pussy. Jace kneel down and spread Clary's pussy lips. Jace's tongue explored Clary's pussy to her clit. His tongue flicked over her pussy until Clary continuously let out a steady stream of moans. He licked her pussy lips until Clary's moans over power the sound of the running water. He know he found her g-spot and continued massage her g-pot with his tongue. Jace moved her clit and sucked it while he used his right hand rubbing her g-spot until Clary was on the verge of raw ecstasy. Clary lead out a deep satisfying moan.

"Jace, I want you inside me." Clary begged.

"Don't begged, Clary. If you want something just ask and I'll give to you." Jace loving said.

Jace stood up and turned Clary to him. He lifted Clary by the waist and placed her back against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jace slowly allowed his cock to her awaiting entrance but stop until Clary moaned giving her permission to enter her tight wet pussy. Jace steadily moved inside her pussy feeling all her tight muscles surrounding his cock. Once he was fully inside he slowly moved out keeping his head of cock inside of her before thrusting inside of her. Jace picked up speed as Clary's arms wrapped around his neck to steady herself. Jace was pumping faster into her pound his lover sweet pussy. They kissing each other lips with passion and Jace gently massage her breast with one hand and place other behind Clary's back explore her delicate skin. Clary moaning loudly. Clary kissed the nap of his neck and clawed at his back. 

"Jace, I'm gooo.....ing..to... cum!" Clary shouted.

"I know.....I'm......going...too!" Jace responded.

They both louder moaned as Jace pumped faster increasing his rhythm. Finally, as if in sync they cum as one. Both heavily breathing and kissing each other passionately. Jace slowly released his cock from Clary and gently guided her to the floor. They finished showering with occasionally kisses and embraces. Jace turned off the water and they both step outside of the shower. Jace grabbed a large luxurious towel and he and Clary shared the towel helping each other towel off. 

"Jace, I love you and I'm happy here with you." Clary declared.

"I love you so much thanks for coming with me!" Jace said he kissed her lips and held her tightly. They never noticed that Sebastian was standing at threshold of the bathroom doorway and witness their entire lovemaking section. Sebastian was in a fit of rage! He was going to make Clary love him one way or another. Clary was going to beg him to allow herself to please him. For now, Sebastian was going to act cooly about it.

"I hope you two work up an appetite. I brought dinner for us." Sebastian calmly said. Clary and Jace looked at him shunned never realizing he was there.

"Sebastian, we didn't know that you were here." Jace explained.

"Did anything go well?" Clary added sensing the tension in the room.

"See you both at the table, we'll talked about everything then." Sebastian said as he trotted out of Jace's room leaving the lovers alone.

Jace and Clary quickly dress and left the room. Clary could only wonder what Sebastian had planned to do her next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ontbijkoek is spice bread breakfast cake usually eaten with butter.  
> \- Bitterballen are deep-fried, covered in crunchy breadcrumbs made with a mixture of chopped beef, flour, butter, herbs, and spices.  
> -Stroopwaffle is a large chewy cookie. It made two thin waffles and with maple syrup in the middle.  
> -Rijksmuseum is a museum in Amsterdam that is dedicated to the arts and history of the Netherlands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing Clary and Jace's love making session in the bathroom, Sebastian is going to make Clary please him as well. However, it's never that simple with Sebastian. Besides what's ultimate pleasure without a little pain first!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I started a new full-time job, I got sick, and other things happen. I hope this is worth the wait! Thank you for everyone's comments and kudos!

Clary's head was spinning and her mind was in a haze. The last thing she remember was she having dinner with Sebastian and Jace in the kitchen. She remembered Sebastian telling them about his errands and they will be seeing an Iron Sister in Bolivia to get a special item. However, she did not remember anything else. She did recall that she got very tired and excuse herself from dinner. Jace had to help get into her bed because her legs were wobbling and suddenly she fell into a deep sleep.

She was adjusting her eyes to get a clear view of the dimmly lit room. Clary was sure that she was in the basement. The room was made of smooth gray concrete, windowless, bare except for a large dark wooden closet with multiply doors that seem take up the entire right wall! In front of Clary was nothing except for some hooks. Along the left wall, there were white sheets covering three pieces of furniture she assumed. Clary tried to move her arms, however, they shackled high to the alone pole in the room. She couldn't lower her arms for now they were high above her head. She also noticed her legs were wide spread due a leg separator and her ankles were cuffed to either end. Clary realized that she was completed naked! She looked around the room for anything else. She noticed on the back wall had two doors on either side. Clary didn't know how she got here but she believe Sebastian has something to do with it.

Just then Sebastian entered the room and walked towards Clary. She noticed that Sebastian fully dress in a nice light blue shirt and black jeans. 

"Comfortable, Clary?"Sebastian said with an arrogant grin on his face. He stopped behind Clary and began to massage her small perfect breasts with his large muscular hands as he kissed her neck.

"What happen last night?" Clary asked calmly. She didn't want to piss off Sebastian and she had this funny feeling Sebastian had a dangerous plan.

"I drugged your wine." Sebastian causally said as he played with her nipples. He was gently pulled her nipples and twisting them gently. Clary grunted at his actions. He was his pleasure fro her pain.

"For what reason?"

"To punish you."

"Why are you doing this me?!" Clary yelled she had lost her cool. How could he act like he own her?! she thought. He has no right to do anything to her.

"Let's see." Sebastian turned to face Clary and grabbed by Clary's chin tightly and forcing her to look at him. Although, he didn't hurt her but he succeed in his goal in frightening her. "Um....you throw yourself at Jace after one little date and I give you the world and all I get is attitude! Do you think it's fair! Because I really don't think so. You're willing to give Jace ultimate pleasure for a small gesture and I do grand gestures and I am rebuffed at every turn. I am really tired of your bad attitude and your ungratefulness! I am changing that right now." Sebastian snapped. He went the wooden closet and opened the rightmost large wooden door. Clary saw varied of whips and paddles of all shapes and sizes. Some paddles were solid, others had holes, braided whips and cat-o-nine whips. Sebastian selected a short braided cat-nine, he know this was going to cause a maximum amount of pain without much force. Suddenly, a wicked idea came to Sebastian's mind as he stroke the whip in his hand.

"Okay, little sister, here are the rules. Follow ALL my directions. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. Any infractions will be met with harsh punishment. I was easy on you before but mercy clearly doesn't work with you. You can only speak when spoken too. When you are allowed to speak to me you must address me as either Master or Brother. Anything else EVEN MY NAME will be met with punishment. Understand?" Sebastian threatened. He know that Clary wouldn't say Master because her pride. He specifically chose Brother to break her and break her he will. 

Clary didn't responded and Sebastian harshly hit Clary on her right ass cheek. "Do you understand or do you want your punishment to be worst?" Sebastian threaten.

"Yes, brother. I understand." Clary answered. She know Sebastian was going to break her. She was scared for herself and for Jace. Where was Jace? What has Sebastian done to him? She knew that Sebastian must sent him away or else Jace would have save her. 

"I need to punish for your outburst and delayed response. Let's see.....ummm....you count the smacks but not out loud. For every one you're off by I'm adding five and if you're right you get a reward. Get it?" Sebastian said with his devilish grin.

"Yes, Seb- Brother." Clary caught herself before she made another mistake.

"Here we go!"

Sebastian moved behind Clary and stroke the whip on her ass. Allowing her to understand the predicament she put herself in. If she just loved him like she love Jace she wouldn't be in this situation....unwillingly. Sebastian thought. She felt the multiple braids of the whip on her bare skin. She wasn't prepared for the whip. Then a fall on her ass "Ahh....oh." Clary moaned. She knew that her ass was red, stung, and burn with pain. Sebastian hit Clary's ass altering between the left and the right cheeks. The blows become steadily, fast, and such forced that Clary lost count. She screaming so loudly she was sure that people on the outside could hear her or at least Jace. Clary was crying. Suddenly, Sebastian stopped and faced Clary.

"So Clarissa, how many was that?" Sebastian asked wickedly.

Clary racked her brain trying to remember how many was it? Her ass was on fire and made it difficult for her to concrete.

"I think 52, brother." Clary said between her sobs.

Sebastian just smile devilish. "Oh....Clary tsk tsk tsk so close. It was 54. So so so close. Oh, well now I have to punish you. Your ass so red and sore. I can feel the heat from here!" Sebastian arrogantly said.

"Your ass is so damage I think I focus on your front for next 10 blows."

Sebastian hit her right breast then left breast and repeat the process again. He hit her right and left inner thighs twice."Ow...gawd....ow....ahhh.....ahh." Was all Clary could say. Clary wish could close her legs but the separator prevented it. Sebastian saw where the last two blows could go. Sebastian hit Clary's vulnerable pussy. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was in pain her ass, her breasts, thighs, and now her pussy. She didn't know if she could take another hit. Sebastian tapped her pussy with the whip. "What are you thinking, dear sister?" Sebastian calmly said. 

"Please don't hit me, brother." Clary said between her sobs.

"I would but you have discipline problems and you're ungrateful." Sebastian said.

And the last blow fell on her pussy. She screamed so loudly that Sebastian thought his ears were going to bleed. Clary stood there sobbing in tears. "Please no more." Clary pleaded trying to appeal to his mercy. Sebastian unshackled her cuffs on her arms and finally could feel some sensations in her arms. Sebastian also released her from the leg separator. Sebastian wrapped her tight in his arms almost trying to comfort her. Sebastian rubbed her backside and lower his hands slowly to her. Sebastian still felt the heat from the whipping he gave her. Clary was crying into Sebastian's shirt. He grabbed each cheek and squeeze them lightly and he heard Clary hissed in pain.

"Okay, we aren't done yet. And I need to punish you some more." Sebastian said as push her away from him. Secretly, Sebastian was enjoying comforting her but there was punishment that needed to be dealt out. Sebastian opened another door of the cabinet and took out two nipples clamps, a thin medium chain, and two 3 oz ball weights. Clary was shocked decided to bolt to the door. She didn't care if she was naked she want to run away from Sebastian. Clary reached for the door at the right and realized it was locked. She run to the another door but Sebastian grabbed her by the arm and slam her back against the wall. Sebastian was enraged and grab her by the throat forcing her stay still. He could have choke her to scare her more but he know Clary would never love him. "Oh, Clary, you shouldn't have done that." Sebastian said dangerously. He grabbed her by the hair to the cabinet and fetch a pair of steel handcuff and dragged her to another side of the room.

He pushed her against the wall and Clary used her hands to soften the impact. Sebastian turned her around facing him.He grabbed her wrists behind her back. He cuffed her right wrist and hoop it through a hook to the wall and cuff her left wrist. Her hands were behind her back and kicking herself for running away. Sebastian grabbed the nipple clamps, the chain, and replace the 3 oz weights to 5 oz weights. He took a thin long riding crop as well. 

"Let's see. I have to punish you for talking, not address properly, and trying to run away." Sebastian stated.

"Am I missing something?" Sebastian asked rhetorically while hitting the riding crop in his hand.

"No, brother." Clary weeped. 

"Ok, now for your punishment."

Sebastian hit Clary's right breast with the crop then the left. He hit her squarely in each nipple. He was smacking her nipples making her aware of the pain. Clary only could groan in pain. She tried to move away from the blows. "Hold still or this will last longer." Sebastian commanded. Clary did her best to stay still as each blow landed her on her breast. Sebastian saw the blows and realized her breasts were full of red marks and she saw a few bruised forming. Clary was breathing deeply trying to control the pain. "Hum......such a shame and I didn't want to mark these perfect breasts." Sebastian said as he grab her breasts with lightly squeezing them which renewed the pain. "To tell you the truth, Clary, I can't wait your breasts are swollen with milk for our babies. OUR many many babies. Your perfect flat stomach will be so beautiful when you're round and pregnant with OUR children. I think I will keep you like that." Sebastian said lustfully as he move his hand from her breast to her stomach and gently caressing it.

"Oh, well." Sebastian sighed "We'll have that conversation soon but now you're going endure some more pain." 

Clary's mind gagged at the thought at having Sebastian's babies. For some reason, she didn't doubt the fact he could get her pregnant. Some dark corner of her mind was actually thankfully that he wants to keep her alive. She quickly got the idea out of her head when she saw Sebastian pulling at painfully sensitive right nipple. Sebastian wickedly added the clamp and she felt the teeth dig into her. Sebastian pulled at the left one and quickly the second one. "Gawd...aaahhh....ohhh...ahh" Clary cried. Sebastian took the riding crop and harshly tap both the nipple clamps. He attached the chain to each clamps which hung to her mid stomach. "These are going to hurt." Sebastian said matter-of-fact as he held the weights.

Sebastian clipped the weight to the chain and let of the weight. Clary doubled over in pain and hissed loudly. Clary fought back the tears. She didn't want Sebastian to have the satisfaction of causing to cry for mercy. The teeth of the clamps dig deeper into her sensitive nipples. Sebastian grabbed the weight on the chain and attached the second one. Sebastian grin devilish and dropped the weights. Clary screamed and started to sob in pain. She felt like her nipples were going torn away from her. She fell to the floor to kneeling position with her hands above her head. This gave Sebastian a wonderfully wick idea. 

"I am going to treat myself, Clary." Sebastian said. 

Sebastian unlocked Clary's right cuff and free it from hook. He grabbed Clary by the shoulders and guided her into a kneeling position. He relocked the cuff to her wrist. Sebastian unbutton, unzipped his jeans, and expose his harden cock to her. She instantly understood what Sebastian wanted. He will receive pleasure while she was torturing herself. "So you do get the picture. You're still stay there and please me until I'm done." Sebastian cooly said.

Sebastian inched closer to Clary. It was enough space that Clary could engulf his 11 inch long and 3 inch thick cock but she had to move her head up and down to do it. This would cause the weights on her nipples to sway and cause her more pain. However, she was afraid of other punishments that Sebastian may give her. She opened her mouth wide to accommodate his cock. She slowly because every moment cause her pain. Finally, she engulfed his cock to his balls he was choking her but she suppressed her gag reflex. It worried her how easily this was becoming and she didn't even hesitant to blow Sebastian anymore. She slowly move her head back down. Each sway of the chain cause her pain. She tried to give Sebastian a good blow job but the pain prevent her. She used her tongue to help to get him off but she was moving slowly and she couldn't afford to do this for long. Sebastian was hard but he was impatiently tapping his left foot. She forced herself to move her head faster and kept at a steadily pace despite the pain in her nipples.

"Ohhh.....Clary......that's.......a....good...girl. A little......fast.....now, love.!" Sebastian moaned. He was glad that she would rather give him pleasure than worry about her pain. 

Clary continued to blow despite her tears that were forming in her eyes. She felt the nipples were going to fall off or at least extremely bruised. Clary used her tongue to trace the girth of his cock rubbing it faster. Clary felt his cock intense up she felt the vein pulse. She heard Sebastian's loud moans she know that Sebastian was so close to cumming. Sebastian suddenly grabbed her hair forcing her head still. Clary was shock she thought she was doing a good job. "You will swallow when I cum." Sebastian commanded. 

Sebastian cum and Clary swallowed every drop of Sebastian's hot seed. Sebastian removed his cock from Clary's mouth. Clary was coughing trying to catch her breath. So she didn't notice when Sebastian brought silken ropes, two cuffs with small metals loops attach to it with a long chain with strong metal clasps from the cabinet and uncover a wide wooden on the other side of the room. Sebastian smiled at Clary and kneeled down to her level. Sebastian noticed Clary's tears. He wiped from the tears from her eyes with his hands. "Shhh Clary. I am going to remove the clamps now but you still need to be punish. I don't want to permanently damage you. What do you said?" Sebastian asked.

"Thank you, brother, for discipline me." Clary said. She realized that she just THANK Sebastian for discipline her! What was wrong her!!!! Did she secretly like being punish? Please she thought let it be that she was trying to please Sebastian and not having a sick thought in her mind. She was pain and couldn't take it more with the clamps.

"Oh you're learning. You're becoming such a good little sister." Sebastian grin. "I'm removing the clamps please remember to breath, ok?"

"Yes, brother."

Sebastian removed the weights first and then he removed the chain. Clary felt relieved when the weights the clamps were no longer digging into her skin. "Okay, I am remove first one." Sebastian calmly said. He remove the right clamp and withered in pain and hissed a loudly. She felt the blood rushing back to numb nipple. She saw her nipple was red, burning, and that bruises was forming. Sebastian removed the other one and was so much pain that she fell to her left side. Sebastian caught her not wanting her to get hurt well other than him. "I got you." Sebastian said. He gently massage her nipple. They so sensitive they responded to his touch without effort. "See Clary how things get so much better once you start obeying me?" Sebastian said. 

"Yes, Brother."

"Good. Now, we have other things to do." Sebastian told her.

He helped Clary get her feet due her hands still being handcuffed behind her back. Sebastian guided her to the table and he placed her lying down on her stomach and her ass exposed. Clary's head was resting on the edge, however, she noticed her pussy was slightly hanging off as well. "Great, Sebastian is going to fuck me!" Clary thought.

Sebastian took the longest silken rope and started to tied securely her waist around the table but left enough rope for other purpose. He uncuffed her wrists and toss them to the side. He quickly took the long end of the rope and tightly bound her wrists together. Her hands were connect to her waist and she unable to move. Sebastian moved quickly lock her knees upward towards her ass. He spread Clary's legs further apart from each other. Clary felt her pussy being spread open for Sebastian. He had direct access to her pussy to do whatever he pleases to it. It made her shivered and a little turn on. "Oh no, Sebastian is making me like this. Did he add another substance to her wine? That's must be it!" Clary thought. He grabbed two another silken ropes from the floor and securely tied her knees to the legs of the table. Sebastian cuffed her right ankle and clasp the other end to silken rope around her waist and he did the same thing to her other ankle. Clary was unable to move any part of her lower body and she could only slight move her shoulders.

"Okay, I'm grabbing some other items from the cabinet. Don't you move!" Sebastian darkly tease.

Sebastian walked to the cabinet and opened one of the doors. He pulled out a small bit gag, a large butt plug, lube, a clit clamp, and two pussy clamps. The pussy clamps had three clamps each was attached to a thin metal chain a small circular metal loop with a longer metal chain with another a larger circle loop at the end. The butt plug was larger than the ones she was used it. This one was a smooth black metallic butt plug that was 12 inches in length and 4.5 inches in wide at the widest point. The middle was going to be tortuous for her. The bit gag was short but thick which will muffling Clary's screams. The clit clamp was metal with small sharp teeth which will make it harder for her to have orgasm. He placed them behind Clary on the cloth on the floor. Sebastian thought a cruel idea.

"Are you comfortable?" Sebastian asked.

Clary was unsure how to answer. It was better not to lie to him. "I am uncomfortable, brother."

"You're going to be more uncomfortable. Only if you hadn't tried to run away." Sebastian sighed as he stride toward her face.

Clary panicked there was nothing she could to stop him. She was so vulnerable to all his attacks. "I was scared for Jace. May I know where he is, Brother?" Clary gently asked. Hoping to distracted him from a painful punishment. In truth, she enraged Sebastian but he decided against showing his rage to her.

"I promise that he is safe and sound, my dear sister. I need to remedy you're talking out of turn." 

Clary was shock but she realized that Sebastian didn't direct a question to her. Yes, she thought, she was going to be punish.

Sebastian bend down and show Clary the bit gag. Clary opened her mouth and he inserted it in. Clary bit down and Sebastian took the two straps on either side of the gag and lock it behind her head. "Now, I can only hear you scream or moan." Sebastian grinned.

Sebastian picked up the butt plug and the lube and decided to show it to Clary. Her eyes widen in shock when she see the butt plug! It was too big and wide! "Mmph!" Clary belt out. She seriously doubt that it could fit inside her let alone her ass. "It going to rip me apart!" Clary thought.

"It will hurt for a bit but you love getting anally fuck anyway besides it's only a little bit bigger that what you're use to. Don't worry I will put plenty of lube on it. I am here to punish you not to permanently damage your internal organs." Sebastian said as he gently stroke her hair. 

It provided Clary little comfort as Sebastian walk towards her ass. Sebastian stood in front her ass and notice that her ass has swell down and fading back her pale skin. Sebastian needed to fix that but now her asshole needs attention. Sebastian spread her cheeks widely apart with one hand and add ample lube on her little asshole. He need added plenty of lube to the butt plug and place at the entrance of her asshole. He would prepare her usually but she needs to learn that he is her provider of pain and pleasure. Sebastian gently fuck the entrance of her asshole until her anal muscle loosen to accept more of the butt plug in. 

Clary moaned through the gag as Sebastian fucked her ass. She felt that the plug inching in deeper and she was gratefully that Sebastian had put plenty of lube it on. Sebastian push and pull in and out of Clary until he was able put in. Clary just relax and allow more of the butt plug in. Until the butt plug grew wider in girth size Clary's ass felt her muscles tension up and she felt like her asshole was being torn apart!

"Awww....Mmph.....Mmph......Mmph....Awww....Ooohhhh!" Clary screamed through the gag.

"Shh, Clary, relax and let more of it in or we will be here all day." Sebastian calmly told her. 

Clary tried to relax and allow more of it in and the pain did eventually subsided. It did become enjoyable do to Sebastian's skills. Clary felt herself getting stuffed as Sebastian was getting more of the butt plug in. Finally, he came to the widest part of the butt plug and paused. Sebastian pulled the butt plug almost out and push quickly back in. Sebastian made long strides with the butt plug until he was able the widest part past her tight anal muscles. Clary was in pain again until Sebastian loosen her anal ring. Finally, Sebastian had the butt plug completely inside. Sebastian shook the plug to make Clary aware how big it was. Now she knew what a roast pig felt like.

"See, it all in. It was so bad." Sebastian said arrogantly.

Clary would tell him to fuck off but couldn't. All she could do is "Mmph." in response.

"Okay. I need to get something from the cabinet."

Sebastian grabbed a black thick large candle, a lighter, a stool, and another thin riding crop. Sebastian placed the stool in front of Clary and put the candle on the stool. Clary was confused at what Sebastian was doing until he lit the candle place the lighter on the stool. She panicked remembering the scene at the restaurant. The wick burn quickly and the started to melt. Sebastian move behind her and picked up the clamps. Sebastian decided to have a little fun with her. He kneeled down and massaged Clary's pussy lips with his skillful tongue. Clary was moaning through the gag. Her pussy lips tingled with excitement and became wet with desire. Sebastian move his right hand to her waiting clit. He rubbed her clit gently with his forefinger and thumb and he noticed that Clary's moans were steadily getting louder. Sebastian teased her with his tongue and his fingers as her pussy became wetter, redder, and swollen. However, Sebastian wasn't going let her have an orgasm. He continued to lick but removed his fingers from her excited clit and grabbed the clit clamp from the floor. He ceased his licking and gently pinched Clary's exicit clit with one hand and the clamp with the other. Clary screamed loudly through the gag and shook her shoulders wildy in pain. 

"Shh Clary, deep breathes. I'm adding more. So I suggest controlling your breath now!" Sebastian demanded.

Clary knew that Sebastian was right about controlling her breathes to help ease the pain. It made her think Sebastian didn't truly want to harm her. However, he was going to torture her more with clamps and hot melting wax that was piling put in the candle. Sebastian had grabbed the pussy clamps from the floor and pulled and pinched her right pussy lip. He added the first clamp and Clary moaned in pain. He added two more of the clamps to the right pussy lip. He took the long chain on the clamp and place the hoop at the end of the chain around her right big toe. There was no slack in the chain. The right pussy lip was stretch upwards and causing her a lot of pain. He did the same thing her left pussy lip and big toe. Clary's pussy lips were spread open, red, swollen, and in pain.

"Try to move your toes." Sebastian ordered.

Clary moved to her toes and immediately hissed in pain. Even the slight movements the clamps would tighten and pull her pussy upwards and in of waves of pain. She had to stay absolutely still and with Sebastian around be difficult. Sebastian picked up the riding crop from the floor and walked in front of Clary. Clary knew she would struggle to keep still because of the riding crop.

"Trust me, Clary, you want to stay still. Don't worry about counting, I think staying still is your biggest challenge." Sebastian said with an arrogant smile.

He tapped each side of Clary's cheeks twice. He gently stroke the riding crop down the base of Clary's neck along her spine to the silken rope that tied her to the table. It sent shivers down her spines. Sebastian sudden strike square on her back. Clary shouted through the gag due the pain of the crop and the razor pain of the clamps when she pointed her feet upwards. She controlled her breathes to ease the pain. Sebastian walked behind her and decided he wanted Clary's red again. He quickly strike her right ass cheek then the left. He kept altering his blows between cheeks. Leaving red bruises with each hit all over her ass. Clary did her best to keep still although she moaned, groaned, and hissed in pain. He tapped on the plug nestled her cheeks not letting her forgot it was there. 

Sebastian moved to her right side to get better access to her back and hands. "Straight out your hands." Sebastian ordered.

Clary immediately did as Sebastian commanded. Sebastian whacked Clary's palms five time across and four times on fingers. Clary did her best do not scream or move but groaned in displeasure. "I have to admit, Clary, you're doing a good job. I think I'm increasing the difficult. How well will you be able to handle it?" Sebastian with a dark chuckle.

Sebastian move behind her again. With one hand caress her right leg and tickled her right foot. Clary moved her foot up and pulled on the chain. She instantly regretted her action because it renewed the sharp pain on her pussy and her clit was numb now. He tickled her again and she forced herself to stay still and Sebastian tickled her harder. Finally, Clary lifted her left foot and felt the rushing to her other lip. Sebastian hit both sides of her feet with the riding crop. She kept moaning in pain as he hit her and kept lifting her feet. She forced her feet still but continue to grunted. Sebastian saw that Clary was handling this and decided to give her thighs some attention. He tapped on the chains and went inside the chain. Sebastian whacked the inside of her left thigh which shook the clamps. He whacked forcefully several times along her leg leaving a trail of red marks on her skin. He only heard Clary grunted and moaned through the gag. His attention drew to her right leg and left the same trail of red marks.

Sebastian leaned Clary's right leg and run his fingers down her thighs. "You're strong like a Morgenstern but you're not train like one. You have weaknesses mainly Jace. But does he love you enough? He should be helping you but he's not. Oh well, I need to finished." Sebastian sighed.

Clary knew that Jace would try to help her if he could. Right now, Sebastian was in control.

Sebastian hit one of the clamps on her right. "AWWW...Oww..MMMMph" Clary automatically responded. Sebastian hit a second one and Clary shook and cause herself more pain. He whack the last one and Clary was crying in pain. Sebastian reaffirm his control on Clary. Sebastian hit the clamps on her pussy lip sending a silent flood of tears streaming down her face. Sebastian smiled as he hit the clit clamp. "Gawd...OHHH...AWWW.." She sobbed loudly and Sebastian walked in front of her.

"You did great I'm untying you now." Sebastian said almost like a parent proud of their child.

Mercifully, Sebastian removed the clamps on her pussy lips first. Clary felt the blood rushing to them and groan in pain. He toss the clamps to the blanket on the floor. He untied the silken rope on her knees, unclipped the cuffs, and drop them to the floor. Clary stretched her legs trying to release the cramps feeling. He removed the gag from her aching jaw. "Better?" He asked. "Yes, Brother." she responded. Sebastian smiled. He undid the silken ropes around her wrists and waist. Clary didn't move out fear of more punishment. She realized the butt plug and the clit clamp were still there.

"Okay, I'm going to help you get off the table. Sit up and slide to the end of the table, please." 

Clary slowly sit up as her muscles ache all over. Sebastian grabbed her by the waist and place at the end of the table. "Grab both ends of the table and spread your legs widely." Sebastian commanded. "Yes, Brother." She quickly did as he order. Sebastian had a Cheshire Cat smile on his face. He was winning and he reaffirm his control over her.

"Don't move, I'm getting the whip again."

"Yes, Brother." She hung her head in shame and don't think she had anymore fight in her.

Sebastian picked up the cat-o-tails whip from the floor and stood in front of Clary. They were a few inches apart. Clary wasn't exactly afraid but she didn't want to in pain either. Suddenly she had a thought in her head and look into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian was suddenly taking a back. "What is it, Clary?" He asked. 

"Please Brother, kiss me." Clary begged.

Sebastian put the whip on the table and stroke her cheek. "It that true your desire?"

"Yes, Brother."

Sebastian gently held that of her neck and gently kiss her lips. Then he greedily devour her lips. She responded with raw passion. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Sebastian held her tightly in his arms. Clary and Sebastian continued their make out session. And he loved every minute of it. Sebastian broke from the kiss and walked away from Clary. Clary watched him blow out the candle and went back to her.

"I won't pour the wax on you but I am still whipping you.

"I understand, Brother."

"Good."

Sebastian reached between Clary's legs and and removed the clit clamp. Clary just hissed in pain and felt her clit throbbing in pain.

"After this it's over." Sebastian said.

Sebastian grabbed the whip and walked a foot away Clary. Clary immediately grabbed both ends of the table. Sebastian smile knowing and she is doing everything he want without him asking. His fantasy was slowly coming true. Sebastian quickly hit her stomach, her breasts, and her arms. Clary groaned in pain but stay still. He quickly hit her tender thighs and went back to her breasts hitting the nipples. Again hitting her arms and stomach. He whipped her thighs again. He inched closer to her still with the whip in his hand. He tapped her pussy with the whip. He hit her vulnerable pussy sending waves of pain through her. She fell to floor sobbing in pain. Sebastian removed another sheet and relieved a bed with a bare mattress. Sebastian lifted a still sobbing Clary from the floor and put her on the bed.

He gave her a tissue and sat with her on the bed. Clary was still crying he held her in his arms and place her head on his chest. "It's ok, Clary. I'll give a cream that will heal you. Don't worry it's not the same cream." Sebastian said calmly. Clary eased up on her crying and tried to come down. With that he walked a door in the cabinet and grab a large tube of cream. He immediately handed over to Clary. "Thank you, Brother." Clary said and took the cream.

"You can stop that now. I'm helping you put the cream on. " Sebastian said. 

"Thank you."

Clary opened the tube and pour some of the cream onto her hands. The pain, redness, swelling, and bruising instantly went away on her hands. She rubbed all over her arms, chest, stomach. Sebastian took the cream and it all over her shoulders, back, and ass. He gently removed the large butt plug and Clary thought her asshole felt loose. Sebastian put cream in her asshole. Clary didn't even mind it at all. He gave her back the tube and she put it all over her legs and pussy.

"How do you feel?" Sebastian asked.

"Fin-..OHHHHH....GAWD.....WHAT'S......WITH...WRONG.....ME!" Clary cried. She was clearly horny and needed to be fuck.

"I thought...you...don't...give.....the CREAM!"Clary dropped to her side on the bed.

"It's not the same cream. It's more potent formula. It's heals faster and makes you incredible horny. The more you put on the horny you become." Sebastian grinned. 

"Aren't you going to fuck me?" Clary moaned.

"Fucking is for whores and you are not a whore. You're my baby sister. The answer is no." Sebastian said calmly.

"Why?....Ohhhh."

"Now know I felt when saw you and Jace made love. I was unsatisfied and needy but I controlled myself. I am going to leave you here alone. You are horny for what's going to feel like an eternity. I should tell you that masturbation and sex toys are not going to help." Sebastian said wickedly.

"I need you." Clary pleaded. That what Sebastian wanted and fantasized hearing from Clary. He was ecstatic to hear that but he needed more.

"No, I cannot." Sebastian said cruelty.

"Please have your way with me!"

"No."

"Oh, PLEASE!!!!"

"Still no."

"Please,my dear older brother make love to me." Clary begged.

Sebastian couldn't resist anymore and lean over and passionately kiss her. Clary laid under him and kiss him with the same passion. Sebastian removed his shirt and Clary saw his sculpture chest. She reached to his jeans unbutton and unzipped. She pushed down his jeans and his boxers. Sebastian smiled knowing Clary couldn't control herself. He removed his jeans and boxer and toss them to the floor. He spread her legs wide and saw her pussy was red, wet, swollen and hungrily waiting for him.

Sebastian gripped his cock and tapped Clary's erect clit. "Please put your magnificent cock in mine worthless pussy." Clary loudly moan.

"Worthless, no." Sebastian said as he rubbed his cock up and down the entrance of her pussy. "Undisciplined and lovely, yes. You're like a wild mare beautiful and untamed but when it is broken the mare is loyal as well as beautiful." Sebastian began to enter her. "Ohh..." Clary low pleasurable moan.

Sebastian felt a vice grip on his cock as it was eagerly surround by the muscles of Clary's pussy.

"You're so tight and eager." Sebastian said with desire.

"More." Clary moaned. 

"Will do." Sebastian said he inch more into her. Clary moaned as she felt Sebastian going deeper inside herself. Sebastian felt no resistance as his cock was completely inside her.

"Happy now?" Sebastian passionately asked.

"Mmmm..."

"I take that as a yes."

Sebastian slowly withdraw his cock from her pussy. "No..." Clary said in a low whisper.

"Don't worry I'm not stopping." Sebastian thrusted his cock back into her. He steadily withdraw his cock and reenter her again. He sped up the pace and felt Clary's leg tighten around his waist. Sebastian pumped faster into her encourage by her loud pleasurable moans. He lean into her hoping to go deeper. Sebastian stopped only to kiss her lips and the nap of her neck. 

"More...I love...." Clary moaned.

Sebastian stopped. "Love what, Clary?"

"l love.....you!" Clary moaned. She wanted the sex but he would have stop and she couldn't afford that now. "Good answer." Sebastian grinned.

Sebastian went faster into her thrusting his hips and slamming pleasurable into her still tight and welcoming pussy. All Clary could do was moan and grab onto Sebastian's neck. Sebastian took one of his hand and began to rubbed erect clit causing Clary's moans to become deeper and louder. He massaged her clit until he found her g-spot. Clary clawed at his back signaling to Sebastian she wanted more. Sebastian pumped faster still playing with her clit. Clary was shouting "YES.....YES....YES!" which was music to Sebastian's ears. 

"How do you like........my big thick cock..........making love to............... your sweet tight pussy?" Sebastian said passionately between breathes.

"I....love....it!" Clary loudly cried out.

Sebastian was thrusting deeper and faster into her. All of sudden, Clary cummed with such great force that Sebastian was delightfully surprise. He knew it wasn't over Clary needed more. Sebastian flipped Clary on top of him and his cock still inside of her. She quickly adjusted herself to allow Sebastian better to her pussy.

"It's your turn to make love to me." Sebastian declared as he grabbed her hips to get a better grip.

"Yes...I will." Clary said passionately. She was now lost in her desire and didn't care about anything else. Not even committing incest with her own brother would stop her now. She just wanted to cum again.

She never was top and in control before and hope she would do a good job. Clary was pumping into Sebastian. She grabbed onto his chest to steady herself and riding Sebastian faster and harder. Sebastian's allowed his right hand and massage her small breasts and rubbed her small pink nipples. It only served to motivate her to go faster. Sebastian was loudly moaning. "SO SO.....Good!...More...FASTER!. Sebastian ordered. He was so close to cumming. Clary wanted to cum again. By the angel, she needed it. 

"Yes! You're...making...me......cum!" Sebastian cried.

"I'm going to cum again!" She moaned. 

Clary strived to get Sebastian deeper into her. Clary was enjoying of every minute it and most of his fantasies were coming true. They moaned together and Clary got onto his shoulders to get a better grip. They were almost of stream but needed to cum! Finally, they cummed in sync with each other. Clary collapsed into his chest trying to catch her breath. She was sweating, red, and tried. Sebastian put his arms around her then with one hand he was stroking her red hair. Slowly slid out his cock of her. But this was a break and they were going again soon. 

"I need more, Clary. And your pussy needs a break." Sebastian said.

Clary was extremely tired, wanted to sleep, and didn't understand what Sebastian was saying. "What?" She responded.

Sebastian flipped onto the bed on her right side and he quickly rolled over on his right side as well. Sebastian spread her ass cheeks and his still erected cock moist from Clary's pussy easily entered her asshole with no resistance. Sebastian impaled her ass again and he felt her ass tightening around his cock. He lifted Clary's left leg to the side to get better access to her ass. His other hand slid under and played with her breast.

"I don't think I can cum, Sebastian." Clary said with a shiver.

"Nonsense, you can and you will. Now, I'm going to give your little asshole the attention it deserves!" Sebastian whispered into her ear.

Sebastian slowly thrust out of her and in. Clary grunted in response. Sebastian continued to play with her breasts but only received low moans from Clary. He picked up the pace while grunting along the way. Clary struggled along to get an orgasm going. Clary felt Sebastian kissed the nape of her neck. Clary let out of a low pleasurable moan. Sebastian moved his hand under to her clit. He rubbed her clit finding her g-spot. She was started to moan more frequently and steadily. Sebastian pumped deeper inside of her. His hand didn't leave her g-spot and he felt Clary becoming increasing wet with desire. "OH! Sebastian! I'm...going..to.. have an.....orgasm!" Clary shouted. 

"I know." Sebastian grunted.

Sebastian pumped even further into her asshole. "Yes...yes...yes!" Clary grunted. Clary turned her head towards Sebastian and he leaned over to endure her waiting lips. Clary's right hand immediately grabbed Sebastian's hand on her clit to help herself have an orgasm. Sebastian one more rubbed on her g-spot Clary had her orgasm but didn't cum yet.

Sebastian was going crazy at the thought Clary helped him to achieve her orgasm. Soon she will be his Queen. He turned Clary completing on her stomach and Sebastian was top of her. He better access to her asshole and lean in deeper into her. He legs spread to both sides of her. He was pumping faster and heard Clary's loud moans even if they were into the bare mattress. He felt Clary was coming close to cumming and Sebastian on the edge too.

"You're so good, Clary!" Sebastian cried.

"Ohhhh...AWWW!" She responded.

"Sebastian!!!!" Clary cried out as she cum for the third time less than 30 minutes.

Sebastian cummed too filling his hot seed in her asshole. His seed was in her mouth, pussy, and now her asshole. He slowly removed himself her ass and laid on his bed besides her. He caught his breath quickly but heard Clary still trying caught her's. He sat up and rolled onto her back. She felt light to Sebastian. He kissed her forehead and left the bed. He put back on his boxers and went to the cabinet and grabbed a white sports bra and white panties. He also a towel and light gray oversized sweater. He handed Clary all of it.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Clary said. 

"You're welcome and you do have a better attitude and you are grateful."

"Sorry for my attitude and ungratefulness." She said as she drying up the sweat with the towel. She quickly change into the clothing that Sebastian gave her. She was glad she was dress.

"You do learn the hard way but you learn. Oh, do you remember when I said Jace was safe and sound." Sebastian said with an arrogant grin.

"Yes." Clary said hesitantly as she saw Sebastian walked the the second door in the room.

"Well, he's here!" Sebastian shouted triumphantly as he opened the door. 

Clary froze Jace was tied to the chair. His arms and legs were bound by tight coarse ropes to the chair. His mouth with a cloth tied to the back of his head. He looked angry and upset. Clary believed it was her fault. She was a glass on the back of the door. She saw herself clearly in the glass.

"By the way, the glass was focused on you the entire time. He saw EVERYTHING!" Sebastian said wickedly.

Now, Jace must think she is a monster like Sebastian. What was Clary going to do now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace has just witness Clary and Sebastian fucking. Jace is going to do something about it. He is going to rescue Clary from Sebastian's clutches one way or another. What if things go wrong? What will Clary do to protect Jace?

Clary was crying softly on the bed. Jace had to think she is an incestuous monster. Clary was using the towel to dry her tears. Sebastian was untied Jace from the chair and remove the gag. Jace stood up from the chair and gave Sebastian a defiant look. Thankfully, Sebastian was looking at Clary was still on the bed. Jace was ready to beat the shit out of him but he needed to get Clary to safety first and away from Sebastian. Jace saw Sebastian get completing dress and walked over to Clary and kiss on the forehead.

"I need to go upstairs and I have a phone call I need to make. We'll order in I'll think you, Clary, would like Polish food. I'll leave you two alone now." Sebastian said smugly with that he left the room.

"You....must....hate me.......Jace." Clary said between sobs.

"I didn't hate you. I'm enrage with Sebastian!" Jace shouted and Clary stared at him.

"I hate the way he talks. I hate the way he walks. I hate his voice. I hate his smile. I especially hate what he does to you!" Jace screamed.

Jace sit down on the bed right next to Clary looking defeated. "I especially hate when I cannot help you. It makes me feel worthless. I know how Sebastian gets you to do what he wants. He causes you pain with his punishments and drives you crazy with lust with that cream forcing you to do things that you would do. Valentine did teach us pain was our greatest teacher. He is teaching you to obey his every whim. I'm going to something about it." Jace seem determined about it.

Jace grabbed hold on Clary and held her tightly against his chest kissing sweetly the top of her head.

"Clary, do me a favor. Go to your room and take a shower." Jace said.

"I know I'm dirty and-"

"It has nothing to you with being dirty! Put that out of your head right now! I have a plan but I need you to go room and get clean up. I need you to act like nothing is happening. Distract Sebastian if he's not on the phone. If he's not the phone talk to him for 5 minutes. If he's on the phone get clean up and change into something comfortable. Don't pack anything until I enter the room. Don't say to me hi just to me. Please just follow my directions."

"Jace, I can help you!" Clary protested.

"You're helping me by not being in the room. I need you to be safe because I didn't think you take any more punishment." Jace said.

Clary was glad has broke his connection with Sebastian and he is true self again. However, his overprotectiveness was annoying. "I'll protect you too." Clary said gently.

"Clary, Sebastian has cattle prongs, TENS pads, electric clamps, skin piercing whips, gags, hoods, enemas, and other torturous devices all design to really hurt you. The cream would have heal you but the consequences would mean that you would fuck with Sebastian for hours! I just need you to be safe away from HIM! I need you to rest and calm down. I need you to be mental prepare for the next couples of tasks." Jace declared.

He was the Jace the one she knows and love. The one she was willing to fight for. Her Jace. Sadly, she knew he was trying to protect from Sebastian. "Ok, I will go and distract Sebastian if I have too. What are you going to do?"

"I will let you know everything after I am done. Sebastian reads you pretty well and the less you know the better. 

"Ok, I'm going now." Clary sighed.

Clary stood up from the bed and Jace grabbed kissed passionately her on the lips. For moment nothing exist expect for them and they slowly broke from their embrace.

"I love you. Please be safe." Jace softly whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. I will and do the same." Clary whispered.

Clary slowly broke from Jace's hug and left the room. She went upstairs and went to the living room. Thankfully, Sebastian was still in the office on the phone and she did not have to deal with him. She went upstairs to get clean up and wait for Jace.

Jace waited for 5 minutes in the basement. His connection with Sebastian was gone for now. He had the keys to the weapons room. He slowly exit out of the basement after grabbing a strong steel pole from the cabinet and went up the stairs. Check the office and saw Sebastian was there on the phone. He heard water running so he know that Clary taking a shower. He went to her room and put the pole across her door. This would prevent Clary from leaving her room immediately and helping him. Jace knew that he may die but it would be worth it for Clary. She has done so much for him and it was time for him to repay her. He know that Sebastian would thinking of other ways to violate Clary. HIS OWN SISTER! She is love of Jace's life and he's willing to prove it for her. He was going to put stop to it even if it cost him his life. He couldn't take Clary suffering anymore. He didn't want her to tried and stop him. He was going to ended it all. He stealthily entered the weapons room and grab a sword and some daggers. He headed to the office.

"Alright, excellent news." Jace heard Sebastian said as he stealthily entered the room. Luckily, Sebastian had his back turn towards Jace. He knew it wasn't Shadowhunter like thing to do but he had to stop him. Jace raised up his sword and swing it towards Sebastian. Sebastian immediately turn and blocked Jace's sword with his own.

"Come now, Jace, we raised by the same man. You don't think I wouldn't be prepare?" Sebastian said. He was not even upset.

"You're sick bastard! YOU HURT HER! YOU FORCED HER TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" Jace was enraged.

"I didn't rape her and she was a willing participant." Sebastian said calmly.

"You gave her no another option! Clary wouldn't have touch you!"

"Clary would eventually. I just sped up the process. You were willing to fuck her too without me I might add." Sebastian arrogantly said.

"Clary does love me and I love her. I am willing to give my life to protect her. You don't understand love you understand blood." Jace angrily said. 

"She will learn to love me. And you will be a faithful servant to me for the rest of YOUR life. I value my own life too much to let you die. And besides you are my brother. Now show me what our father taught you!" Sebastian excitedly said. He was gratefully for a worthing challenge.

Jace made the first move and Sebastian quickly blocking. Sebastian tried striking Jace's side but Jace was just as quick as him block it. They fought each other striking and block each other before the other made a move. They were equally match. They were breaking pieces of furniture but neither care. This was fight for Clary and each needed to win.

Each trying to take jabs at each other and the room was in shambles. They slamming each other against the walls, the desk, and knocking things down as they went. They were bleeding and bruised. Their swords were blocking each other and suddenly their swords forcibly left their hands and landed on either side of the room. Jace was distracted and Sebastian pushed him over the broken the coffee table and pinning him by the throat with his right hand putting the fill force of his strength on top of Jace.

"In few minutes, our connection will be stronger and you will obey EVERYTHING I say." Sebastian said dangerously.

"Kill me now and end it!" Jace shouted.

"Well, I like myself too much to kill you. Why let Clary find two dead bodies? Besides as her brothers, we need to care of her. Why shouldn't one of us be her lover as well?" Sebastian jeered as he held Jace's throat.

Jace reached down into his pocket and grab a dagger. He slowly moved it towards Sebastian's side. Sebastian quickly knock it way and immediately required a small vile tranquiller liquid from his back pocket with left hand. He popped open the top and continue to apply pressure to his throat. Sebastian need just a little to make Jace stay still. Jace push back with all his might making it difficult for Sebastian to pour the liquid into mouth. Jace raised his head further from the ground took this opportunity to slam his head into the ground which caused Sebastian to have a headache as well. He seized the moment as was gripped by pain to pour the liquid into his mouth. Sebastian immediately covered his mouth with his right hand forcing him to swallow the liquid. Jace lied still as Sebastian lifted his shirt and redrew the rune that connects him stronger using a steel from his back pocket of his jeans. Sebastian and Jace felt the connection grow stronger.

"Jace, did Clary make do you this or tell you to do this?" Sebastian asked.

"No, she has no idea what I'm doing. I did this on my own. Sorry, I couldn't see with her in pain anymore." Jace responded.

"Good. Now, Jace, you're go pick up dinner after you clean up. Address is on the kitchen and I'm going to talk to Clary."

"Ok, I will change then go."

Both stood up and equally injured. Sebastian noticed that his throat was hurting. He allowed Jace to leave and watch him head to his room and shut the door. Sebastian immediately to Clary he wasn't going to bother to change. He wanted to see the look on her face. He remove the pole that would make it difficult for her to leave. He stepped into the room where Clary was putting on light blue blouse over her white tee.

"Hello, Clarissa." Sebastian said.

Clary turn around to Sebastian and saw Sebastian's bruised and bloodied face. "What happened?" Clary said with genuine concern. 

"Your boyfriend beat me up but the situation is taken care of. He's getting dinner now." Sebastian causally said.

Clary had taken a hand towel from the bathroom and cleaning up the dry blood from Sebastian. "What is the reason he attacked you?" Clary sounded concern but for Jace's sake not for Sebastian.

"He was trying to take you away from me but he understands now that was a bad idea."

"You need to draw a healing rune because they look bad." Clary said trying to change the subject.

Sebastian took a stele from his jeans and handed to Clary. Clary immediately took the stele and drew a strong healing rune on his right arm and gave back to him. Sebastian smiled as put back the stele in his pocket. Clary was obeying him becoming his obedient little lover.

"I need to punish Jace for his inappropriate actions. What do you suggest?" Sebastian causally asked.

Clary knew that Sebastian was testing her. If she suggested a lenient or no punishment Sebastian would punish Jace harshly but how? She knew Sebastian like himself too much to hurt Jace. So that meant Sebastian would mental torture Jace or worse. And Jace might never recover. If she suggested a harsh punishment Jace would hate her for. Finally, she thought of idea but Jace would hate her but he will be ok at least.

"Show him that we belong together." Clary said. 

"Really?" Sebastian sounded surprised as he cock his head.

"Yes." She said as wrapped her arms his neck. She laid her head into his chest so he couldn't know the pain on Clary. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her back.

"How, Clary?" Sebastian asked he kissed the top of her head.

"By making love in front of him."

That took Sebastian aback bit as he gently rock Clary back and forth in his arms. He didn't expect that answer so soon. As much he would love to have Jace witness their love making session again but he had ready fulfill that fantasy. There another fantasy that Sebastian wanted to have fulfill and it require Clary to be a willing participant without any help of the cream. 

"I could just speak to Jace about his behavior if you keep your word about making love with me."

"I will. When would like to do it?" Clary breath a sigh of relief that Sebastian wasn't punish Jace. But what was he going to do to her? Gently or rough?

"I will keep Jace at home for the day if you and I make love in public.

"I thought we did that."

"No, we had sex at an exclusive restaurant at a private table on a private floor. This will be truly public." Sebastian gently chastised her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Clary quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It was to get you comfortable with the idea of having sex in public. What do you think?"

"Yes."

"Great, I'll arrange everything. We set out tomorrow." Sebastian said with a wide grin.

"Clary and Sebastian, I have dinner!" Jace shouted from the kitchen.

"Come on, let's eat." Sebastian said as he guided Clary into the kitchen.

The early afternoon the next day, Sebastian led Clary into the heart of Warsaw leaving Jace at home. Sebastian made the excuse at breakfast to Jace that he and Clary would be going to see a show while Jace had to clean up the study, do inventory in the storage, and make sure every weapon was working order to amend for his behavior the another day. Clary gave Jace a weak ensuring smile and told him not to worry about her after seeing the concern look on Jace's face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting ready to leave. Sebastian was wearing comfortable Shadowhunter clothing and carrying a small backpack. Clary was wearing a short black button up dress with a belt that tied at the waist with strappy black high heel wedges. Her hair tied up in ponytail and she had some make up on her face. But despite this all she didn't have any underwear on at Sebastian's insistences. She felt everyone know she was naked under her dress. He told her that she would lose them anyway and he also told her what to wear to indulged his fantasy with. Clary felt like a lamb ready to devour.

They were finally at a row of upscale shops and it was not busy at this time of day which Clary was grateful for. Sebastian began to search something as they pass a few shops. Then he found it he tugged Clary's arm in a direction of a private lounge and an expensive looking clothing store. Clary had to admit Sebastian had good taste. There was a narrow alley between two shops and Sebastian led Clary into the passage. It was dark, cool, and damp a few feet in. Sebastian only stop when they passed medium stack of wooden crates. It was enough to cover their activity but Clary's head was still expose if anyone looked. Sebastian calmly placed Clary's back against the wall and dropped the backpack onto the ground. They were close that Clary could see her reflection clearly in his eyes. Sebastian gently stroke his fingers on her cheek and brush the side of her. He gently massaged her right breast though her dress. Her nipple immediately erect with desire as she let out a soft moan. Sebastian use other hand to give her other breast the same attention. Clary didn't hesitant to start making out with him as playing with her breasts. It felt good, no it felt wonderful. If this could happen in private it would be best. His hand left her tiny perfect breast and undid the tie around her small waist. Sebastian torn himself from Clary's lustfully lips to attend a different task. Sebastian unbutton her dress from the top down while marveling at every inch of Clary's pale perfect skin. He was ecstatic when her breasts come into view. He put his hands on them massaging them deeply causing Clary to have intense low moans.

"Clary, I want you cum every time I'm inside you." Sebastian lustfully whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm..." Clary responded.

"I mean it. I want you too, I need you too. We cannot stop until you cannot cum anymore. How does that sound?"

"Sebastian....it sounds...wonderfully." Clary softly said. She was truly becoming an incestuous slut. Willing to fuck own her brother. But she doing to spare Jace, right? Or did she really wanted it?

He slid his hands to her waist taking a hold of her. His right hand slid down and lift her leg on top of wooden crate giving better access to her pussy. He moved his right hand even further to her tight, hairless, wet pussy. He easily slid two of his fingers inside her waiting pussy. "Ahhhhh......." Clary moaned.

He slowly but steadily pumped his fingers in and out of her. Her nipples were in need of attention. He slowly devour her right nipple his lustfully mouth. He sucked her nipple gently and trace his tongue around her nipple. "Ohh.. awww...mmmm....." Clary moaned lowly.

Sebastian was unhappy with Clary's quiet responses. He wanted to her to scream his name in pleasure to the heavens! He needed more. He switched from her right breast to her left one to savor it as well. He never skipping one single thrust in her lusting pussy while switching or suckling. He kissed his way to her neck and licked the nap of her neck tasting the sweat and desire she had for him. Sebastian placed his thumb on her excited clit and gently massage it. "GAWD....Sebastian!" Clary loudly moaned.

Sebastian pumped his fingers harder and faster into Clary's dripping wet pussy as his thumb searched her treasured g-spot. "OHHHH....YES!....YES!...YES!" Clary shouted with intense passion. Sebastian found her g-spot and added another finger to her sweet pussy.

"That's it, Clary, you're going to cum for me like a good Queen should. Your King wants to you too. Your brother needs you too!" Sebastian said with a dark lustfully whisper in her ear. Returned his lips to their rightful place on her pussy. 

For some strange reason, Clary didn't even care that Sebastian was doing this anymore. Maybe deep dark inside of her want this or was that her mind trying to make sense of the situation. She is still in love with Jace but for now he wasn't here. She was enjoying this.

Suddenly, Sebastian devoured her lips enjoying every moment of her sweet scent. He rubbed her g-spot viscously taking note ever wet pussy. He felt her clit tense up further and suddenly she was on the verge of cumming for him. "Now." he sweetly commanded. And she cum! Sebastian allowed his fingers slowly leaving her hot pussy and his lips. Sebastian open the backpack and clean off his fingers with a small towel as Clary was trying catch her breath against the wall. 

Sebastian toss the towel back inside the backpack. He stood up and face her again. He undid his pants and reveal his harden cock to her. Clary understood and slowly kneel to the ground, and took Sebastian's cock into her hand and guide it to her mouth. She was training her gag reflex to swallow Sebastian's cock whole. She tighten her mouth around his large and thick cock. Clary was slowly moved up and down his cock masterfully. She grabbed his left hip with her left hand and another one her lap to balance herself. Sebastian's moaned loudly her actions.

"By the.....angel......Clary.......you're........so.......Perfect!" Sebastian shouted. Sebastian was in was heaven this was better than he could ever dream it be!

Clary responded by going moving faster, bobbing her head up and down as her tongue massaged the base of his cock. His cock throbbed intensely in her mouth but he didn't want cum yet. He grabbed the top of her head which caused her to almost choked.

"Play with yourself. I told you I want to cum EVERY TIME I am inside you." Sebastian shouted.

Clary spread her leg wide, took her right hand and massaged her clit. She continue her blow job as she felt herself getting wetter. She searched her g-spot. Sebastian always found it quickly but then again he was the one constantly searching it. She finally it! Clary gently stroke her fingers against her aching clit. She played with herself finding the few key strokes that made her have an orgasm while Sebastian was inside her. She reassume her long thrusts of Sebastian's cock as she masturbated. She pick up the pace of blowing him as she felt herself on the verge of cumming. Although, Sebastian was extremely please with Clary's blow job but he's Sebastian and he likes things a little rough. He grabbed her by her hair on the top of her head and shoved her head further down his cock. Clary almost choked on his cock as Sebastian roughly move her up and down on his cock. Clary barely could breath or continue to masturbated.

"Keep playing with your clit." Sebastian moaned.

"Hmmph!" Clary was responded due to his cock inside her mouth.

Clary was close to cumming and so was Sebastian. He forced her head still, lift her chin so that her eyes met his gaze. He said with warm and lovely embrace. "Sister, cum with me."

And Clary did as she swallow every drop of her brother's salty seed. Sebastian was pleased with her actions and glad for the fact that Clary swallow without him commanding her to. Sebastian removed his still hard cock out of her mouth. Clary was coughing and trying to regain her breath.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Yes, Sebastian." Clary responded. She was torn her body loved the sex, her head was getting use to the idea of fucking her brother, but in her heart knew she was still in love with Jace. It was becoming harder and harder not to let Sebastian in. Meanwhile Sebastian pulled out a large towel the backpack and place it on the ground.

Sebastian helped Clary from the floor, quickly held her tightly, and passionately kissed her. He seemed as if he never would let her go but he had more pressing matters to attend to. His cock still throb with desire. He removed her dress to the towel and removed his shirt, his boots, socks, and lower his pants exposing fully his cock, his balls, and his hips but nothing else lower than his feet. Clary started to believed that Jace and Sebastian were shaped by God himself or the angels or both. Sebastian sat on the towel and pulled Clary gently by the arms and she sat down in his lap. Clary felt Sebastian's harden cock pressing against her pussy. Sebastian looked her with fierce lust that Clary understood his needs.

"Come my Queen, we need to fulfill our desire. Guide my cock into your sweet precious pussy and pleasure yourself with it." Sebastian with a sweet tempering breathe. He was almost complete lost with lust as Clary.

"Yes, Sebastian." Clary automatically responded with dark desire.

She spread her legs wide on either side of his hips, bending her knees, her hands on his chest, and greedily guided to her awaiting pussy and allow him to enter her. Luckily, his knees were bent up to help her stay up. She needed this but she was betraying Jace and yet she was doing this save him. In her mind, she didn't know anymore. She slowly allowed his cock to enter her deeper until he was completely nestled within her pussy, buried until his balls. She moved herself on Sebastian's cock quickly, steadily, and enjoying riding him. 

"Ohhhh....Ahhhh...Mmmm!" Clary moaned.

"That's it, my Queen! Pleasure yourself with.....MY COCK!" Sebastian shouted.

Clary leaned back, put her hands on his knees for balance, and made long strides on his cock. She was pounding him. She was felt her coming close to another fierce orgasm. She moved faster wanting to get to her well deserve orgasm. She heard Sebastian enjoying his orgasm as well. She felt her pussy enjoying the vice gripped it has his cock. She was no longer caring if they caught and she wanted to give them both orgasm. "Oh....SEBASTIAN!" Clary yelled as they both rode out their intense orgasm.

"Stop! Turn around and we'll continue." Sebastian said between breaths.

Clary immediately position herself into a reserve cowgirl position and guided his cock back in her red hot lustfully pussy. Clary placed her hands and chest again. Sebastian grabbed her wrists and held them together in his hands. Sebastian began to pumped into her again, faster, harder, and deeper. Clary was trying to keep up with him struggling at every turn. She was breathing heavily trying to please him in return. However, Sebastian was thrilled at the fact he had take command of their lovemaking again. He loved the fact he was control and his sweet baby sister was a willing partner in love making.

"Clary,.....cum....for........me.......my Queen!" Sebastian shouted in pure ecstasy.

"OHHH.....AWWWW....I...NEED...IT" Clary yelled with fierce passion.

Clary felt pressure mounting, however, she couldn't cum yet. She had to say something or else Sebastian would believe she was doing on purpose and break their deal. "I'm......trying........but....nothing....is......happening!" Clary panicking. 

Sebastian understood that Clary was going to have trouble especially after the second time she cummed. Sebastian was overjoyed that she was not willfully disobeying him and trying to accomplish the task. He let go her wrists, immediately sat up, grabbed her around her waist, and lean her back to his chest all without missing a single thrust into her sweet tight pussy. He kissed her neck, shoulders, and turn her face towards his face and intensely kissed her lips. As the kissed lingered, Sebastian's right hand reached down to her still harden clit and found her g-spot immediately. Clary let out a wolf like cry of pleasure as he stroke it. She turned her head away and nestled it under his chin. She could feel the pressure becoming more intense. Her moans were deeper and heavily. She was on edge again and she wanted to cum but something had to help.

Sensing the dire need she was in whispered loving in her ear, "My loving bridal Queen......cum for me, your King."

And she did and moaned loudly as she cummed. Clary breathing heavily trying regain her composure. She collapsed in his arms and she wanted to do was go home and take a long well deserve nap. She felt Sebastian removed his cock from her steaming hot pussy. It ache intensely and it worn it. However, Sebastian wasn't done. He haven't cum yet and he was throbbing hard and his cock wanted release. He knew his sister's pussy needed a rest but her asshole was ready to go. He guided his aching cock still stick from her juices at the entrance of her asshole.

"Please! I can't!" Clary cried out.

"Clary, you really need to learn that "cannot" should not be in your vocabulary. Don't worry I'll get you there!" Sebastian darkly said as he thrust into her asshole. 

"OHHHHH! Sebastian!"

"Relax more it will fit in." Sebastian gently commanded.

Clary did relax and Sebastian's cock slid in the tight entrance of her asshole. She just doubt her ability to cum again as she felt his cock in her tight and narrow passage.

"Hmm, Clary, no matter times you take it in your asshole you're so tight!" Sebastian declared as he entered her deeper. His harden cock was completely buried inside her. But Sebastian wanted her worshiping him. He gently pushed her onto the towel. The palms of her hands and elbows were firmly flat on the towel. He lifted her ass up and her legs widely apart. While never leaving his Queen's asshole. Sebastian first made slow but steadily strides into her asshole helping build the tension within Clary. Clary was letting out pleasurable low moans but no where cumming. he picked up the pace and while listening the loving grunt sounds from his Queen. Sebastian had stamina, Clary had to give him that. She wanted to rest but he was determined to make her cum again. Sebastian was pounding her ass faster and harder. Her moans was getting louder and intensely. Her clutch her fits tightly with the towel in them. Clary was trying to give what he wanted him but she couldn't she tired.

Sebastian knowing Clary that wasn't able to give herself completely to the pleasure because she didn't think she could. Sebastian leaned in, kissed the nap of neck, and cooed in her ear. "Relax, empty your mind, and give yourself completely over to me. Let me be your instrument of desire and ultimate pleasure." Clary allowed Sebastian's words to enter the dark corners of her mind and it gave Sebastian complete control.

Sebastian felt Clary completely relax and the pleasure of him completely fill her. Her moans were becoming louder and more frequent. She was so close to cumming again and so was Sebastian. But he wanted the moment to linger. He kept pounding her making sure every thrust was pleasure to her. He was making sure that Clary was consumed in her desires as he kissed neck, shoulders, and tops of her arms.

"Sebastian, I'm goooinnngg......toooo......cum....AGAIN!" Clary moaned.

"Wonderful.....hmmm.....me...tooo!"

Sebastian couldn't hold it in longer. He needed his release as well. Their rhythms became in sync and they cummed together and collapsed onto the towel. 

"That was better than I could dream." Sebastian said as he was catching his breath, He felt the deep pleasurable aches all over his body and slowly removed his soften cock from her asshole.

"Now, my Queen, we'll go home and after dinner you and Jace will fuck in your bedroom and I will come later and join in." Sebastian joyfully said.

"Yes, Sebastian. May I take a nap first?" Clary said wearily.

"Of course. And besides Jace wouldn't be done with his punishment until dinner and he will be in the storage room when we get home. Come on, let's go." Sebastian stood up and helped Clary to her feet. They both got dressed and aided her out of the narrow alley. Her legs were still very wobbly and Sebastian held her right arm tightly. Sebastian mercifully hailed a taxi and him and Clary climbed in.

Clary fell into a deep sleep on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian slowly wrapped his arm around her keeping her safe and sound. The taxi driver politely asked in Polish "Your girlfriend is very lovely. You two must have been busy for her to be sleeping like that. Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

Sebastian smiled his devilish grin and answer in Polish "Yes, we did."

They arrived at the apartment and Sebastian assisted Clary out of the taxi and into her room in the apartment. He placed her on the bed, covered her with a blanket, kissed her on the forehead, and left the room. Sebastian didn't see Jace but he knew he was in the storage room completely his task. The apartment was still until dinnertime. Sebastian was finishing up a light dinner of grilled salmon, brown rice, and mix greens in the gourmet kitchen. Jace was the first to emerged from the storage room looking tired, sweating, and dirty.

"I trust you and Clary had a pleasant trip?" Jace pleasantly said.

"We did."

Jace went to the sink to clean up for dinner. He knew that Sebastian didn't tolerate uncleanliness neither did Valentine for that matter. 

Clary entered the kitchen wearing a comfortable tee shirt and long cotton yoga pants. She gave a quick kiss to Jace and Sebastian without any hesitance. "Perfect." Sebastian thought.

"Enjoy your nap?" Sebastian smugly asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm hunger! Let's eat!" Clary responded.

They sat down for dinner. Jace and Sebastian sat either of Clary as she shamelessly flirted with Jace but kept stroking Sebastian's inner thigh to his cock. Sebastian pleasantly thought that Clary was doing exactly what he want. They all cleaned up the table. Clary guided Jace to her room with her flirtatious laughter and placing her hands all over him. Jace smiled and kissed her lips, neck, shoulders, and held her closely. Sebastian heard their laughter all the way from her bedroom. Sebastian waited in the living room and stayed for 10 minutes before joining his brother and sister in their loving making session.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding more soon! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciate!


End file.
